The game
by blackdaisy4U
Summary: Dumbledore has made a new project for the seventh year students. When Draco and Hermione couse too much trouble Dumbledore makes sure they are together 24/7 until they have worked things out between them. Full summery inside. DMHG
1. Getting back to school

**The Game**

**By BlackDaisy4U**

**Summary:**

**Dumbledore has made a new project for the seventh year students. To make sure that they are capable of acting like Muggles they need to know how they live. To learn this they will be paired off and they will get jobs, and children. When Draco and Hermione cause a lot of trouble Dumbledore puts a spell on them to be together 24/7 until they learn how to work together. Hermione/Draco**

**Hey, **

**This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think and please be nice. Remember it's my first and I'm not English but I hope I got most of it right and that you will oversee my mistakes. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that I used in my story. It belongs to J.K Rowling. I wrote this for fun and to practice my English, no money is being made with it. The plot and the whole Idea of a muggle-studies project is mine.**

**I'm slowly replacing the chapters one by one and correcting the Grammar and Vocabulary mistakes. **

**Chapter one:** Getting back to school

"Harry! Ron!"

Both boys turn around by hearing their names and look straight at Hermione's "coup d'explosive". Her hair looks like she tortured a stray cat and put it on her head. Hermione hugs Harry and in the rush of the moment she even hugs Ron. (Everyone who has read the second Harry Potter book knows she doesn't normally do that. Just think of the moment when she was unpetrified and saw her friends again for the first time since this horrible experience.)

"I've missed you both so much! How were your summers?"

"What happened to your hair?" Is all Ron can say and you can see on his face that he is grossed out!

"Nothing Ron!" Hermione answers a bit angry, "I was late this morning and I didn't have enough time to take a shower and I had to run to even catch the train so the wind made it even worse."

"Yeah the wind made it worse alright" He says sarcastically but quickly shuts up when he sees her face.

"Why don't we just go look for a compartment", Harry suggests when he sees that Hermione is getting redder by the minute, not in the mood for Ron's comments.

"Yes good idea" both said in unison.

But finding a compartment isn't an easy thing to do. Usually it's no problem but since they wasted so much time standing in the passageway most compartments are already taken. Finally, when they get to the last one of the train, they can finally sit down because this one is empty. But of course it was too soon to be happy because behind them they hear the voice of Draco Malfoy saying, "you didn't think you could go in there did you?"

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Harry answered. Saying his name like it's the most disgusting thing he knows.

"I mean that it's mine and you should just go find yourself another one."

"There is no other one and we were here first" Hermione says and takes this opportunity to get all her anger over the morning out on him.

"I wouldn't care even if there were another you filthy little mudblood."

"Why don't you just jump of this train if you can't find a compartment of your own!" She turns around and storms into the empty compartment. She sits down, crosses her arms across her chest and doesn't even care how childish she looks doing so.

Draco follows her and stands in front of her using the difference in height to seem more convincing. "Get YOUR ass of MY bench and out of MY compartment because I need to change into my robes and I can't have you here staring at me while doing that."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I wouldn't look at you, not that there is anything to see anyway."

"Now you did it Granger!" Draco pulls out his wand and points it at Hermione. No one, absolutely no one can say something that will hurt his pride that much and get away with it. Draco is stopped by Harry and Ron who were faster at getting their wand since they both knew what he would do after Hermione's comment, even before he did! But Harry and Ron aren't the only ones with their wand pointed at Draco. Behind them stands professor McGonagall.

"Put your wand down mister Malfoy, you too she said pointing at Harry and Ron. What seems to be the problem here?"

"This is the only free compartment left" Hermione says "and Harry, Ron and I were here first and Malfoy wants to kick us out."

"Well the only solution seems to be to share. I hope you all paid attention in kinder garden when they thought you how to do so."

"But..?!" they all say.

"No buts! There just doesn't seem to be another way and it might be good for you."

"Puh! Yeah right!" Draco whispers to himself but of course McGonagall heard and repays him with a disapproving look.

"I'd better go, I have more things to do than to listen to you all complaining." McGonagall tells them.

Draco wishes Crabbe and Goyle weren't coming to school two weeks later. He has to spend the trip to Hogwarts with the trio he hates most.

"Oh by the way, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, professor Dumbledore wanted me to give you these" and professor McGonagall gives them both an envelope. These are her final words and she walks away.

"What does it say Mione?" Ron asks her and sits down in front of her and Harry does the same. She opens and reads the letter to herself first. It's the same letter Draco received. Draco finds himself a place as far away as possible from the legendary Gryffindor trio and opens his letter as well.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

As you know Hogwarts chooses every year a head boy and head girl from all students in their seventh year. I'm proud and honored to inform you that you have been selected to be Hogwarts head boy this year. You will be sharing a dormitory with the head girl as you probably know. I'm sure you'd like to know who this girl is. This year's head girl is Gryffindor's Hermione Granger. I expect you both in my office right after dinner to discuss your responsibilities and duties. I hope you will take these duties and responsibilities as seriously as the rights that go with it.

Professor Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

Draco and Hermione both look at each other, not knowing what to say for once in their lives. "What is it?" Harry asks.

"I'm head girl" she answers but she doesn't sound exited even though Harry knows Hermione really wants it.

"But, that's great!" Ron says. "Isn't it?"

"No it's NOT because I'm head boy!" Draco yells and jumps up. "This is a nightmare!" Hermione doesn't know what to say, she just looks at both her friends. Ron looks disgusted, she can already read his mind, probably something like: poor Hermione how could she survive with that ferret all year in one dormitory?! They will be practically living together!. Harry looks a bit worried though she can't exactly say what he is thinking. He is a lot better at hiding it.

"And I thought sharing a compartment in this train with the three of you was the worst thing that could happen to me, guess I was wrong!" Hermione shoots him a nasty look but she doesn't say anything. It just isn't worth it. She needs time to think about this. Nobody says anything the rest of the trip and Hermione decides to comb her hair since it is still a mess.


	2. The new project

**Chapter two:** The new project

Dinner is over and Hermione has just visited professor Dumbledore. Now she is on her way to the head boy and girl's dormitory. She didn't eat much. She was tired and the idea of having to share a dormitory with Malfoy wasn't exactly pleasant. All she wants to do is to get some sleep, wake up and realize that all of this was all just some crazy dream, nightmare you might say. But she had no such luck. Not even the getting some sleep part came true. She gets to the portrait that opens the door to the room she will be living in the rest of the year and she says the password. The moment she steps trough the portrait the blond boy from her nightmares steps in front of her and blocks the way.

"What do you think you're doing Granger?"

"Going to my room of course what do you think?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

"And why not?"

"Because this isn't your room."

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Get out of my way!"

"You see this is my room and I won't live in the same house as a muggleborn. And since you are one, you need to find yourself someplace else to stay."

"Well if that's the case then I suggest you pack your things and go back to the Slytherin house because I'm not going anywhere except the bathroom and then my bed!"

"Why should I leave? I'm worth a lot more! I deserve my own house, you don't."

"But I'm not the one with a problem here!" Hermione gets really frustrated by now. Does he really think she is just going to leave? He is even more stupid than she thought! She tried getting around him but he just moved with her and stayed in the way.

"What Malfoy?" She moves her weight to her other leg and she looks really frustrated. It isn't so difficult to imagine that she is by now.

"I think you didn't quite understand. You need to leave." Draco explains, he is still very calm and has the annoying smirk on his face he usually has.

Hermione is starting to get really pissed since all she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and crawl into bed. She can't have someone, and especially him, standing in her way right now. "Move Malfoy!"

"Sorry, no can do!" And he smiles at her. Yes he smiles, it's not a smirk this time.

"Patrificus totalus!" And Malfoy is petrified. "Let this be a lesson for you Malfoy! I'm smarter, faster and simply better than you at everything! So don't ever try to stand in my way again. This only lasts for about five or ten minutes, next time I'll turn you in to the ferret you actually are inside and I don't know if you will ever get your normal self again after that. Is that clear?"

Draco, who is only able to blink and roll his eyes, didn't reply. He just blinks, thinking he will most definitely get his revenge. Hermione smiles at him and then leaves him to take the shower she has been longing for all day. The shower is heaven to her and she gets lost in her thoughts but a angry voice snaps her out of it. I will get you for this Granger! Just you wait! And Draco slams the door to his bedroom shut behind him. All Hermione can do is laugh. She knows she really pissed him off but it was his own stupid fault.

The next day in muggle-studies class.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first class of the year. I bet all of you have planned your year already. You're thinking you can just do nothing till the end of the year, and just have fun until the exams. Well, I have to disappoint you all. This year we will be trying something new. From now till Christmas break you will have the opportunity to experience life as an adult with a family." Everyone begins to whisper nervously to each other. "Quiet! You see behind me three large bowls. One has all the names of the girls in it and another has all the names of the boys in it. I will pick a name from each of these bowls and this way you will be paired off. The third bowl is a bit special. Every couple has to perform a different task in order to win 200 points to their own house. Yes that is a lot of points and it might get you the cup at the end of the year. And here comes the good part. These tasks have something to do with the life of Muggles. This is muggle-studies class after all. You will get jobs, maybe even children, and you can't use magic. The kids you will have will be made out of a mix of your genes so it will look like it's really your child. The idea is that you will live like Muggles this first period of the year. All of your other classes will wait till after Christmas. You don't have to attend to any of them. This starts today so you don't have any of your other classes today either. Are there any questions before I start pairing you guys up?"

Everyone is suddenly very quiet. It is a lot to take in. "How will we be able to live like Muggles while we're in this school?" Hermione asked

"Excellent question Miss Granger. Well, this year Hogwarts has a new wing. This wing is completely arranged like an ordinary muggle town. Every pair has their own little house where you will be living the next couple of months. This town also has its own piece of the Hogwarts town where no other students will be allowed. You can spend your free time there. But of course, without any magic. Any other questions? No? good. Then let's get started.

Mr. Longbottom and Miss Patil I now pronounce you husband and wife. You have a son whom you can name yourself. Mr. Longbottom you will be a plumber an you miss Patil will be a receptionist at a school. You will teach all the 'fake' children you will all have.

Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, no, no I don't think that's a good idea since miss Granger is head girl. It wouldn't be fair if Mr. Weasley had to do more of the daily house work since you still have your duties as head girl. No, I think it would be best if you would be married to Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley you will be paired off with the girl Mr. Malfoy was supposed to get. Miss Granger, you are going to be me in Hogwarts, don't worry you will be just fine. You will take over some of my classes so I can make sure all of you are doing well in this project. Mr. Malfoy you are going to be a librarian."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Draco says a bit too loud.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Malfoy?"

"No I don't."

"good. You both have a son too. Name him anything you like. Mr. Potter and .." she carries on. Hermione feels like she is in hell. First she has to live with the guy she hates in one common room for a whole year, and now she is married to him and they have a son! This can't be happening! Of course it's not a real marriage or something but still! Hermione pinches herself but she finds out she isn't dreaming. That her arm hurts now at the place she just pinched herself isn't a good sign. Great, suddenly her last year at Hogwarts is totally ruined.


	3. The first day at a new home

**Chapter 3: The first day at a new home**

"How about ugly?"

"What?! Are you crazy? You can't call him that!"

"Yes I can Granger it suits him fine."

"He's beautiful."

"No he's not. But fine, then we will call him Draco junior."

"No way! How about..? Chester?"

"Chester?! He's not a cat! Are you crazy?"

"That's not a cat's name!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not but what about Ben?"

"Whatever, he's not my son anyway."

"He has your eyes and hair."

" So? I didn't make him. It's not fair! I have a child but I didn't get to do the fun part!"

"Oh please! Is that all you could think about?"

"No!"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Let's just go into our house shall we?"

"Fine!" They are both standing in front of their front door. Draco pushes Hermione aside and tries to open the door but it's locked. Why is it locked? If he can't use magic how is he supposed to get inside? He turns around and sees Hermione waving a little key in the air, it looks like the keys they have in Gringotts. This one is only a little bigger.

"Looking for this?" She asks with her know-it-all-smile. Hermione is standing with her other hand on her side and her hip swung to the left as much as possible. Hermione walks towards the door and opens it. It's a small house but it looks really cozy. They enter into a small hall. They see three doors. One leads into the living room. It's small, it has a fire place, a couch and two chairs. Next to it is a table with four chairs where they will probably have to eat dinner. At the table were a few candles. Next to the living room is the kitchen. When you look that way you see something like a bar. Behind that is a little stove and a fridge and everything. "Looks like we have to cook for ourselves" Draco says.

"Guess so" Hermione answers. They walk back to the hall. They don't say a thing to each other. They go through the second door and enter their bedroom. But there seems to be made a mistake. They know they are supposed to act like a married couple, with all the gibbering they really play the part well, but does it mean they have to sleep together in one bed?! At least it's big enough for four people so they can sleep on one side and they won't even notice each other, but still.

"Well Granger, looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch till Christmas!"

"As if! I'm sleeping in that bed and you can sleep on the couch."

"I'm a Malfoy I don't do such a thing."

"Then you take the floor, fine by me." Hermione answers and walks towards a door at the other end of the room that leads to the bathroom. They have a hot tub in the form of a square and a separate shower. Of course there is a toilet and a sink too. Everything is in light blue and there is a little rubber duck in the hot tub which made Hermione giggle. Draco hadn't followed her. He went back to the hall to find out what was behind the last door. There is a room for Ben. The wallpaper looks like a forest. You see trees and little animals. They don't move because it is supposed to be a Muggle home. The ceiling is blue with stars painted on them and the floor is green like grass. The bed looks like a tree that is hollow and inside is the mattress. There are a lot of toys for Ben to play with. Hermione walks into the room.

"Wow it's gorgeous!" She exclaims.

"What's so nice about it? It doesn't even look real! The animals don't move are they dead or something?"

"No of course not! In the Muggle world pictures don't move."

"How boring."

Hermione sighs.

"So? What's for dinner?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to cook, you're the woman and we don't have house elves to do it for us now do we?"

"You'll have to cook tomorrow then."

"Malfoys don't cook!"

"You mean you're spoiled."

"No, we're just too good to cook for ourselves."

"You mean lazy?"

"Just cook woman! You're a mudblood you probably know how to cook this way!"

"I'm a witch! I'm better at magic than you are and the only reason I'm going to make dinner right now is because I'm hungry and I don't think you could make anything that has any resemblance to food you could eat! But if you call me that one more time I will only make dinner for one, and that one is not you!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Granger!" is his answer but he decides to not take the risk anyway. Just in case.

"Aahrg!" And Hermione walks out of the room, leaving Ben with Draco in the kids room. But Draco leaves without taking Ben with him. He doesn't want to have anything to do with it. _Granger can take care of it_ he thought. _I don't give a rats ass what happens to him._


	4. A change

**Chapter 4: A change**

"Good morning, welcome at your new job. I trust you brought your children to the crèche. Mr. Malfoy, the library is though that hall; turn right at the end en then left. Someone is there to show you what you have to do. Miss Granger, Follow me please". They are both going their separate ways without looking at each other or saying something. Hermione was heading back to the castle. _I know I have to be a teacher, but how am I doing that the muggle way in a school they teach you magic?_ But as it turns out she has to teach muggle studies to younger students. Since she was the best of the class last year, the job seemed perfect for her. "But, I don't know how to teach them. They know me, how can I make them listen?" Hermione asked rather frightened. "You'll work it out dear, trust me, you can do it. And I need to be with the other students in the muggle-project to see if everything goes as I planned." "We don't want you killing your partners or anything."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Are you our new teacher till Christmas?"

"Yes, apparently." Hermione answers, with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh this is going to be so great! I knew we would have a new teacher and all but you! This is perfect! This is going to be the best class ever!"

"I don't think so, I have no idea what to do!"

"Oh Hermione, you know you can do it."

"But what if they don't listen? I'm practically the same age".

"I'll help you if you want, be your assistant or something."

"Promise? Hermione asks hopeful."

"Promise, this is just terrific." Ginny was so exited about this acknowledgement

"We'll see" Hermione is really glad Ginny offered to help her but she isn't convinced this will work out. She has classes Ginny wasn't in too. There is something else on her mind too. It is their last year at Hogwarts. They have N.E.W.T.S coming up right after this project will end. _How are we going to pass when we didn't have any classes?_ _What if I won't be able to get all the work done? What if I don't pass?_ She decided she would talk to professor Dumbledore later today.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You have to sort out all of these books alphabetically."

"Without any magic?"

"Yes mister Malfoy otherwise it wouldn't be for this class now would it?"

Draco has just arrived at the library and he already curses the person who came up with this whole project, like he had done so many times before today.

"Wait till my father hears about this, this school is a joke. We're supposed to learn magic not sorting out books by hand. It's bloody ridiculous!" Draco murmurs from behind his teeth. But his supervisor doesn't hear it.

Draco decides to start in the back to use magic without his supervisor noticing, but it turns out his wand doesn't work. _It didn't work at the house either. Apparently it just doesn't work in this whole stupid made up town._ He thought getting really Grumpy.

Hermione was lying stretched out on the couch, exhausted from her first day as a teacher, when Draco came in. He doesn't say anything to her, he just walks past her. "Hello to you too" Hermione says now she notices him but he doesn't reply. "Fine have it your way. Hey, where is Ben?"

Draco turns around. "What do you mean?"

"I mean: where is he?"

"How should I know?"

"You were supposed to pick him up from school. Remember? Hermione says, rather irritated.

No I wasn't! You were!"

"That's not true! we agreed you were going to pick him up." She tries to stay calm but it is really difficult. She is tired and she could have expected him to pull a stunt like this.

"We didn't agree on anything, you decided and I didn't even get a change to reply!"

"So he's still at the crèche?"

"I guess, where else would he be?"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Whatever, if you want him back, go get him, I'm not going anywhere."

"And why the hell not? You were supposed to do it in the first place."

"My day was like hell, I hate this project, it's all rubbish, I hate Ben and I hate you!"

"You're an awful rotten ferret Malfoy you only care about yourself" Hermione gets up and walks away, slamming the door shut behind her.

When she got back they didn't speak to each other for a couple of hours. Draco is watching television. He had never done that before but he liked it. Hermione is playing with Ben. Hide and seek and other games like that. But Draco begins to feel hungry and asks Hermione what she will be cooking without turning his gaze from the TV.

"What am I cooking? Nothing! It's your turn."

"I don't cook."

_Not again_ Hermione thought. "I'm busy with Ben go make something yourself."

They argue a little longer and at the end Hermione is making dinner because she doesn't want to keep on arguing about it with Ben in the room. He may not be real but he is still a child.

This kind of things became a routine. Every day Hermione has to take care of Ben and the cooking and the laundry and the cleaning, while Draco is eating out of his nose watching television. In the weekends they are free and get the chance to go outside to play with the children. Draco stays home or goes to Blasé. He doesn't say one word to Hermione nor to Ben. Three weeks have past this way, but then they got a letter from professor Dumbledore. It basically said that Hermione was doing great and that Draco should try harder and spend time with the kid or he would fail this class and he wouldn't graduate. They received the letter at Friday afternoon. On Saturday, Hermione always takes Ben outside to play with the other children. This time Draco has to come along, so she decided to go somewhere else. A place a bit quieter where nobody could see them. She hoped that Draco would play with Ben knowing that none of his friends would see or find out. Wishful thinking. Of course it doesn't happen.

They are close to the forbidden forest. There is a big pile of sand where Ben is playing with Hermione. Draco is lying in the grass getting a tan. He had taken off his shirt. "Malfoy, come and play with Ben!" Hermione ordered him from the pile of sand. In a nice voice. But he doesn't come. Instead he watches her play with him. She doesn't know it. Hermione and Ben had both build a fort and were trying to get into the other fort while still protecting their own. Draco didn't get it. _Must be a muggle game _then he thought. They both seem to have fun.

Draco notices something about Hermione he has never noticed before. She is a great mom. She makes sure Ben is having a great time and she enjoys seeing him laugh. A little smile appears on Draco's face too. Her hair is loose and her bushy curls were dancing around her head. She looks beautiful with the sun light on her face. Because she was smiling her lips seemed even redder and thicker than they used to be. Her eyes were shining almost as bright as the sun. _How can I think this?!_ Draco thought to himself. _It's Granger_ he thought disgusted but he can't make it sound like he means it. _She's a muggle born for Merlin's sake! No it is just the heat of the sun that is making me think this way._ Hermione asks him again to play with their child and again he doesn't reply. Hermione lets Ben play in the sand on his own and walks towards Draco.

_God, he is handsome! Those abs and those arms. That sweat drenched body makes him look really sexy. Hermione Granger how can you think something like that? She thinks to herself. It's Malfoy! He's a selfish jerk who only cares about himself! A stupid git! Yes that's what he is! _She starts thinking about something else now she gets closer. If he ever finds out what she had just thought he would torture her. "Malfoy you really need to spend at least some time with him!" Hermione has to force herself to look at his face but this turns out to be difficult when he isn't wearing a shirt. "Why should I? It's your kid remember."

"He's our kid! And you read Dumbledore's message! You will flunk this class if you don't!"

"What do you care?"

"I don't"

"Then why do you insist on me playing with that? He points at Ben who is still playing in the sand."

"Because he needs you!

"He's not even real Hermione."

"Yes he is! He still has feelings and you can still hurt him."

Draco has been lying in the grass, with Hermione standing over him up until now. He stands up and he's closer to her than he wants to but he doesn't want to take a step back. Hermione was a bit smaller than him and was now looking straight to his muscular chest.

"He doesn't, and I wouldn't care anyway!"

"He does have feelings so put on your shirt and go play with him!" she looked him straight in the eye and tries to look deadly. Most people would back off seeing her face like that. It was the face that made Ginny so sure she would be able to make the students listen to her in class. But Draco isn't impressed. He doesn't scare so easily.

He asks with a smirk on his face "Why do I have to put on my shirt for that?"

"Because", she says, "your skin is turning red, you were in the sun too long."

"Then how come you don't have that problem too? Your arms and legs are in the sun all this time too." Hermione is wearing a simple tank top and some shorts so he was right about that.

"Because I'm not as stupid as you and I put sun lotion on before we went outside"

"Right, is that the real reason?"

"The real reason for what?" she asked confused.

"For you wanting me to put my shirt on." He smirks.

"Yes! She says a bit too loud."

He laughs, "Liar!"

"You're changing the subject! Go play with Ben, now!" Her cheeks are red. But not because of the anger but because he knows the real reason why she wants him to pun his shirt back on.

"He's fine playing on his own! Look!"

They both look in the direction of the pile of sand but they don't see Ben.

"Where is he?" Hermione asks scared and she runs towards the place she left him.

Draco looks around. There he is! He screams so Hermione will hear him. "There! He is going into the forbidden forest!"


	5. Working together

**Hey guys thnx for the reviews! I'm glad you like it. I already have ten more chapters for you but I need to do spelling checks and the like so you're just going to have to wait. I'll try to update everyday. Thnx for reading hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Chapter 5: working together **

"Ben? Ben!"

Draco and Hermione are both looking for their lost son in the forbidden forest.

"This is all your fault" she says looking angry at him, "if you had just come in the first place he wouldn't have been able to go into the forest!"

"My fault? I don't even do anything! It's not like you were paying attention to him just now!"

"Me? I've been taking care of him since the day we got him!"

"So? That doesn't make it my fault!"

Hermione looks angry at Draco but he sees that she is scared.

"We'll find him okay?" He says, at his kindest possible voice.

"We'd better!"

They have been searching for an hour and they still haven't found Ben. But they hear a child cry and some growls from some kind of animal.

"That way" Draco says.

They are going the way Draco pointed out and they see it. They are standing at the side of some sort of abyss. Well a big pot-hole, something in the middle actually. At the floor is an animal that looked like a tiger, a panther, a lion and leopard were put together into one creature. It's the ugliest looking thing Hermione and Draco have ever seen. It has Ben. "We need to leave before he sees us!"

"We can't just leave! What about Ben?"

"You can't save him! Our wands don't work!"

"We can't leave! I just won't!" Hermione starts to cry and tries to crawl into the pot-hole.

Draco pulls her back by her shoulders. "Are you out of your mind? For the smartest witch of the school you are certainly not that bright!"

"I won't let that creature eat him alive! How can you listen to those screams?!"

Draco doesn't know what to do and doesn't say anything. It takes Hermione too long and she started to crawl back to the side of the cliff. "Stay here!" Draco screamed at her and pulls her back again. He starts climbing down the abyss himself, leaving a crying Hermione behind. Hermione can't believe it and she doesn't understand. Draco had always had a big mouth but when he had to put his words to action he backed out. This was totally unlike him. She starts to worry.

Hermione runs out of the forest as fast as she can and she runs straight to Hagrid's home. Fortunately he is there and they both run back to the place where Draco and Ben are. _It's awfully quiet _Hermione thinks while running and starts to run faster thinking something is wrong. But they didn't get there in time. The creature is gone and Draco is lying still on the ground with a doll in his hands. Hermione tries to get to him as fast as she can and stumbles a few times over her own feet. He doesn't move. Ben has turned into a doll, the doll he was before the project started. She throws Ben aside, since he isn't alive anymore it doesn't matter. Draco isn't breathing so Hermione puts her ear to his chest. His heart is still beating, he's alive.

"Is he alive?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes" she answered.

Draco starts to cough and turns to his side.

"We have to get him to madam Pomfrey right now" Hagrid says and picks him up. He doesn't have any broken bones, just a few bruises and contusions so there is no way that he fought that wild cat alone. He had help although he wasn't in any state to explain anything at that moment.

"He will be fine. He needs to rest, there is nothing we can do for him", madam Pomfrey says to Hermione, Dumbledore and a few teachers including their teacher of muggle studies. "It looks like the muggle project can't continue the way it had up until now," is Dumbledore's reply. "But, I think we shouldn't cancel the project entirely. The students will continue to live as muggles. But all of the kids will go away, they need to do their jobs and take care of each other like married couples. Every couple gets a new task. One gets fired and has to find a way to pay the rent, one will get utterly sick and more of those complications. Madam Pomfrey, if I understand correctly, all mister Malfoy needs is rest and someone to keep an eye on him?"

"Yes that's right."

"Well then I suggest he goes on with the project too. Miss Granger will take care of him and they will have to find a way to urn money and do all the other tasks of the project too. Since the project will be over in five weeks, this will be their new task. Their head boy and head girl duties, can wait till he feels better."

Hermione stares at him and for the first time in all her years at Hogwarts she questioned the ideas of professor Dumbledore. She hasn't got a clue what to say.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" madam Pomfrey and the Muggle-studies-teacher ask in unison.

"I truly believe that this will be the best solution to the problem. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Have a good day now y'all." And with that he left the room with Hermione gazing at him.


	6. Whining doesn't make the best impression

**Chapter 6: Whining doesn't make the best impression **

"Aaaargh it hurts soooo bad! I can't do anything without dying from the pain!" Draco is lying on his bed in the muggle town. His friends are beside him along with a dozen of girls that follow him around all day. The room is filled with chocolate frogs and other sorts of candy. Hermione can't take it anymore. She thought he had changed but he is still the same pathetic cry baby he used to be. His father tries his best to cancel the project and take his son home but that isn't going to happen. The ministry of magic found it a very good idea to let the students act like muggles, so the chance they fit in with them would be bigger. Madam Pomfrey had said he shouldn't even feel that much pain anymore, only when he touched it. But Draco loves the attention and he acts like a child. Hermione doesn't need Ben to learn how to be a good mother, Draco was the perfect person to play the baby. He's had years of practice. Hermione takes a bath while the visitors are here and doesn't come out until they are gone. The whole scene makes her sick, and Draco knows it. He takes advantage of the situation and made her do everything for him the first week. Now she doesn't listen anymore, she simply ignores him. Hermione gets out of the bathroom, her hair tucked into a towel that makes a sort of pyramid on her head.

"Grangerrrr!"

"What?" She answers irritated

"I want something to drink."

"Go get it yourself."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"You don't know that! I'm in terrible pain!"

"Oh get over yourself! You didn't even hurt yourself that much!"

"You weren't there, you didn't see how I scared that, that thing away"

"Fine"

"Draco is very pleased that he gets her to get him something again._ It's so much easier when I don't have to do anything! I'm the hero now, not that stupid Potter _he thought. Hermione comes in with a special kind of tea.

"What's that?" Draco asked disgusted

"Tea."

"I don't drink tea"

"You do now."

"Get me something else."

"No, if you're really sick, it's good for you. If you're not you can go get something yourself."

"I won't drink that."

"Fine", Hermione turns around prepared to walk away but he makes her stop.

"Don't walk away Granger"

"Why not?"

"I'm bored."

"And how is that my problem?"

Draco sighed "come keep me company"

"You really are sick aren't you?" Hermione asked, pretending to be worried.

"Haha very funny."

"I think so" she smiles

"I'm serious."

"So am I! I have better things to do than keep a whining ferret like you company, I have to read and grade all the essays of the students in their sixth year."

"I'm not a whining ferret", he feels attacked and finds it necessary to make his voice sound angry but Hermione isn't impressed and certainly not intimidated by him. She just laughs.

"Whatever", he says and starts staring out of the window and she walks away.

_I can't believe she doesn't want to keep me company! Who does she think she is? I'm THE Draco Malfoy. If I want her company than she doesn't have a choice but to keep me company. I'll make her stay with me. It's not like I have anything better to do than plan how. I can't just order her to stay here, she'll never obey me, she's too stubborn for that. But I'll find a way to make her do what I want._

_Who does he think he is! Ordering me around like that. Like I would ever waste my time for him! He's insane to think that I'd just do what he wants. Yes he's gorgeous, I can't deny that, but he's not my freaking boss or something! Ugh! If it wasn't for this stupid project I wouldn't even make him his dinner! Would I?_

Draco made it his next life goal to make Hermione fall for him. Well at least like him. But nothing worked on her. None of the ways he had used before worked on her, usually a girl would be kissing the ground he walked on by now but Hermione was different. The more he tried the more she rejected him and the more he wanted her. After a week of trying and being rejected Draco had to admit to himself she was different. And she needed to be treated specially. But how?

"What's your problem Granger? I'm nice to you aren't I?"

"Yeah but that's only to make me your personal house elf!"

"That is so not true" he says offended. It is true of course but he isn't going to admit that in his entire life.

"Okay then it's because you can brag to your friends that you can have every girl in this school, including me."

"No."

"What, it's from the goodness of your heart? Give me a break. You're still a whining ferret if you ask me! It's been two weeks and you're still in that bed. The bruises have faded already!"

"That's not true I still have a few on my chest! Wanna see?" He places both his hands on his shirt, indicating he wants to take it off.

"No!" she cries. He laughs.

"You're like the holly mother of Merlin you know that Granger?"

"If this is your idea of being nice, than you're really out of your mind!" She walks away.

"Wait come back!" She doesn't, "Shit".


	7. Chocolate cake

**Chapter 7: chocolate cake**

The next morning Draco got out of bed. For the first time in two weeks, except of course the bathroom breaks.

"Good morning" he says.

"Morning", she doesn't look at him at first but then realizes he is out of his bed and turns around to see if she isn't imagining it.

"Why look so surprised Granger?"

"You were in that bed so long I thought you weren't able to walk anymore or that you were glued to the bed or something".

"Well then I'm happy to inform you I'm physically perfect and it takes a lot more than a wild cat and a few bruises to change that."

"So you're fine?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you can sleep on the couch for the rest of this stupid program."

She can't help but smile a little so she turns around again so he won't notice.

"Well, should have seen that coming I guess" his mood drops suddenly at the thought of having to sleep at that uncomfortable Muggle couch. _Why can't they just invent good ones?_ "What are you making for breakfast today?"

"I was making eggs."

"Sounds lovely", he took a seat.

Well Hermione can honestly say she didn't expect the morning to turn out like this.

They didn't say much to each other after that. But the fact that he was out of bed and he actually said good morning and didn't protest against the idea of sleeping on that awful couch was truly amazing.

"So Malfoy, you are physically perfect right?"

"Yes I told you Granger."

"That means you are capable of doing anything right?"

"Yes."

"And you could do anything on your own?"

"Where are you going with these questions?" He asks finding it all very suspicious.

"Nothing, just asking"

"Okay..."

Silence

"Oh and Malfoy?"

"What"

"Could you make dinner tonight? I have a lot to do."

"So do that later."

"I can't it has to be done today."

"Well it's not gonna happen"

"Why not?"

He can't cook, he knows that but he doesn't want to admit that since he was bragging about his capability of doing anything he wanted not more than two minutes ago.

"Don't want to."

"Right."

"It's true."

"So you'd rather eat nothing than make dinner yourself because you simply don't want to?"

"You can cook."

"No I can't I just told you that."

Draco is struggling; he doesn't know what to do, "are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Great!"

"So, no dinner tonight?"

"Hey I'm still eating dinner, I'm just not making it myself."

"Well I'm not making any either."

Silence

"I'm off to Blaise."

And without another word he leaves. Hermione laughs, of course she knows he can't cook. Well she suspected it, she couldn't be sure of course but knowing he had house-elfs do it for him at the Malfoy manner she guessed it. And she was right, she knew it even though he was just too stubborn to admit it. Asking for her help wouldn't even come up to him. _Looks like I'm having dinner alone tonight, like always. Let's see what am I up to today?_ In the end Hermione made herself a delicious dinner that you would normally make for a special occasion. She made herself some soup to start with, then some baked potatoes and a nice fish filet. Her dinner was the most perfect of all she had ever made. She had been waiting to enjoy this for a long time. Chocolate cake. Her favorite. She made it just before dinner so she could enjoy it as desert when it was still a bit hot. She loved it like that. It had to be warm. She decided she doesn't want to eat it at the dinner table. She wants to fully enjoy it. She washes the dishes and cleans the table. They had a small television in the living room but Draco had one of his friends put it in the bedroom so he could watch television from the bed. Hermione changes the sheets and takes a quick shower, enjoying the hot water on her body. Her muscles are all sore from sleeping on the couch and she can't wait to crawl into the bed that was finally hers. She is finished taking a shower and she puts on a new set of pajamas and turns on the TV at a channel she likes. She looks around to see if she had forgotten anything, which she didn't of course but it never hurts to check twice. She walks to the kitchen. She sliced off a piece of cake, grabs a fork and goes back to the bedroom. She crawls into bed, taking a minute to enjoy the comfortableness of it. She closes her eyes. Hermione starts to take a piece from her cake, she doesn't even open her eyes, not wanting to spoil the moment. She can smell the still warm cake and swears she almost tastes it already. The cake is perfect. It has little pieces of chocolate inside and a nice entirely chocolate layer at the top. Just the way she likes it. She slowly moves the fork with a piece of that known to be delicious cake to her mouth, she opens her mouth prepared to taste it and then…

**Please Review guys! Hope you like the cake idea. I make cakes like that and I love it. I'll eat the entire cake if people let me. I figured I'd make hermione like it too. **


	8. Sharing

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update. I'm on vacation and I was busy swimming and stuff its way too hot to sit inside with a laptop. Anyway here's a new chapter. I'll update two to make it up to y'all.**

**Chapter 8: sharing**

The fork is ripped out of her hands and before she can open her eyes Draco puts it into his own mouth.

"Tastes good, what is it?"

"It's mine! She answers angrily.

"You don't have to be so possessive about it."

"Urrgghhh!" Was all she can get out of her mouth and she gets out of the bed, tossing the blanket back with all the strength in her body to get rid of at least a little part of her anger and she goes to get another fork. When she is back Draco is in the bed waiting for her to bring him the cake. She had taken it with her, knowing he would eat it if she didn't. She won't mind giving him a slice of his own but he should at least ask for it, you can't go around ripping it from someone else' hands!

"What-do-you-think-you're-doing?" She asks pausing between every word to put emphasis to all of them and making them sound extra fierce.

"I'm going to eat that cake of yours in bed watching television" he says with his usual smirk on his face. His eyes are sparkling, he is certainly enjoying this

Hermione, however, is not.

"Get out, right now!" it takes Hermione all of her inner strength to keep herself from screaming.

"Well, I'm quite comfortable so I don't think I like your idea".

"I don't care if you like it! This is my time to enjoy my cake, the one I made myself, and you don't have the right to ruin that!" she is actually screaming now and she's standing over him

"I don't intend to ruin it for you".

"Then what are you doing?" She asks being more curious than mad.

"I am willing to share" he says looking pleased with himself at such generosity from his side

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me".

"Do you even know what sharing means?"

He pretends to be hurt, placing his hand on his heart, "that really hurts Granger."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Fine whatever you say, just remember I was willing to share, see I'm kind to you."

Hermione raises an eyebrow but decides to keep her mouth shut. Draco turns his gaze to the television and Hermione still stands beside the bed.

"Well, what are you waiting for Malfoy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were going to leave me alone."

"I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I was. I wasn't talking to you and I wasn't looking at you so you could go to any other room and I wouldn't disturb you while eating your precious cake"

"I WAS going to eat it here, you have to sleep on the couch remember?!"

"Yeah well, I thought about it but it doesn't look comfortable to me."

"It isn't."

"Then why would I sleep on it?"

"So I can have the bed"

"Again I ask, do you know what sharing is?"

"You're kidding right? You want to share the bed?"

"Yup."

"You're crazy."

Heard that before but I don't agree he answered looking like he is thinking hard about it. Hermione is losing her patience now, she has been waiting for this moment for weeks and he just has to come in and spoil it for her, she should have remembered to lock the door

"Get out Malfoy!"

"I take it you don't want to share the bed with me?"

"What do you think? If that's even possible for you"

"Again, it hurts" he says trying to look it by placing his hand on his heart again and pouting

"Get out you stinking ferret! I have every right to get the bed tonight! You have been doing nothing but whining and complaining and ordering me around and acting like you're badly hurt but you're not! I have slept on that stupid couch for weeks, I have made every meal eaten in this house and I didn't even get a thank you! Not once! All I ask is a little privacy and the bedroom for myself for now and you can't even give me that? You are an arrogant spoiled brat who only cares about himself! I can't believe you were made head boy! You're so, so, urghhh!" She is stamping on the ground with her feet. She's so angry she just can't stand still.

He blinks

"What?" She snaps

"Are you done?"

"Yes" she says uncertain to what was going to happen, she completely lost control of herself and she's ashamed that she let him get to her that much and worst, letting him know it.

"Good, now, if you could just get over yourself you could just lay on top of the bed with your own blanket at the other end. We would be separated by the blankets and far enough away so we don't even notice the other one is around. How does that sound?"

"Stupid, unfair, you could have suggested this before you know."

"Before what?"

"Before I slept all those bloody nights at the couch!" she is still mad.

"Well what can I say, I'm still a Malfoy."

"Fine." Hermione realizes this is her only option if she wants to lie on the bed and she won't sleep one more night at that couch or her mood will become deadly. She isn't happy about it though, but it will have to do. She grabs another blanket and gets on the bed, making sure she is as far away from him as possible. He smirks, _certainly there is no girl who ever refused to lay in the same bed as me. We might be separated by the blanket but she still couldn't resist_ he thought to himself. _Looks like my Malfoy charms are just too hard to resist._ He is very pleased with this accomplishment.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She suddenly busted out. "This is all that I can take for today! Someone must really hate me!"

"What's the matter?"

"My cake is cold!"

He laughs, really laughs, she wanted to enjoy her cake so desperately that she took so much time to make sure she could fully enjoy it that it had gotten cold before she got the chance. And he did taste it, before it did and he didn't have to do anything.

"Shut up" she snaps.

He still laughs, "I'm sure it still tastes fine."

"No it's not the same!"

"Geez woman you could always heat it up again! You're a witch remember!"

"We can't do magic in here re-mem-ber!"

"Well if you don't want it you can give it to me!" And again he can't resist the urge to laugh at her causing her to throw her pillow in his face.

His laughter stop abruptly and he throws the pillow back at her.

"You stupid git!" She starts to attack him with her pillow, slapping him a dozen times in the face before he can react. She is actually on top of him now. But she doesn't seem to realize it. Draco turns them both over so that he is on top of her and he starts to slap her back with his own pillow. They are both beating into each other at the moment, both unsuccessfully. Draco realizes he was actually enjoying this and stops fighting. Hermione doesn't and hits him hard in the face making him fall to the side and off the bed. Draco gets up, well he tries. He's struggling to get out of the blankets that had wrapped themselves around him during the small pillow fight. Without saying a single word and leaves the room. Hermione stays at the bed for a moment catching her breath. _What had just happened? Was that the same Draco Malfoy I always knew? The Malfoy whose idea of fun is hexing first years and calling names to those with Muggle parents? _Then she looks around her and sees that the bed, the floor and herself are covered with tiny pieces of the cake. There were huge chocolate stains all over the sheets. "Looks like I have to change the covers again" she says to herself but can't help smiling. She didn't mind the mess, for once. She was too confused to do so.


	9. Cheering up

**Chapter 9: cheering up**

The next morning Draco was gone. He had slept on the couch that night and they hadn't seen or spoken each other since the weird pillow fight the night before. It was a Saturday. The first child-free Saturday. They were still free but this time it meant that they could actually do something for themselves. Harry and Ron came over. They had a lot of catching up to do. Since the project started they hadn't had time to talk since they were either working or trying to make the fake marriage work with the baby and all. Now that the children were gone, they had their first free Saturday for themselves. They talked about everything that has been going on lately over a piece of still good but cold cake. Well, almost everything. Hermione didn't mention the pillow fight to them. She knew if she did they would ask a lot of questions she didn't have an answer to. At least not yet. She would discuss it with Draco that night.

But he didn't come home. Since there was only one key, she left the front door unlocked so he could come in but he didn't. The next day he wasn't there either. Hermione liked the silence, she needed some time to relax and just read a book or something. Though she worried what was wrong. She wanted to talk to him. She knew he wouldn't want to but she wouldn't leave him alone till she got her answers. She had the entire Sunday for herself too. He wasn't there and she decided to go to the school library and maybe go to see Ginny. She liked having time for herself but she couldn't help but miss him a little. Even when they fought all the time she missed him. The house was awfully quiet without him moping around, complaining about everything she did.

Today it's Wednesday. Hermione hasn't heard from, or seen, Draco since Friday night. She decides to go look for him but he is nowhere to be found. Eventually she goes home tired. He is there.

_He is right there! All this time I've been looking for him and he just sits there like nothing is the matter!_ "Where were you?"

"Well hello to you too."

"Hi."

"Good evening" he answers smiling, yes smiling which looks really weird on his face, being used to the smirk he usually puts on.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So where were you?"

"Why, miss me already?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why were you asking?" Smile again.

"Just wondering, no need to get all, weird all of the sudden!"

"I'm not acting weird" he replies, trying to sound hurt but it doesn't work because he still has that smile on his face. "I'm just sitting here enjoying what's on the telly."

"Right," Hermione is a bit suspicious. "Well, do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What?"

"You know, Friday, with the cake..??"

Nothing

"The pillow fight"

"Nope doesn't ring a bell"

"Fine be that way" Hermione doesn't know what's going on with him but she doesn't like it. It took her quite some nerves to ask him about what happened and he acts like he can't remember.

The next morning.

"Good morning sunshine!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said good morning"

"I heard ya"

"Then why are you looking like you've just seen a ghost?"

"Because you're so awfully cheerful"

"Can't I be happy?"

"Of course you can, no wait you can't! You're Draco Malfoy, you never smile and now you are acting like, like, I don't know! Like you've realized for the first time the sun shines or something."

"Well aren't we grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy! You're the one making me all moody! "

"Then let me cheer you up, I've made breakfast?"

"You what?"

"I - have – made – breakfast" he says in staccato like he is explaining to a four year old. She looks at the kitchen table, there are two bowls, two spoons, two cups, some milk and some cereal. Not exactly breathtaking but it is the first thing he has done since they came here.

"Thanks I guess, does that mean we are going to eat together?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know, just forget it" she replies. This is a whole new side of him. He is actually cheery and pleasant to be around. I don't know what he's playing at but it doesn't matter if it makes him a much better company. But it would have been better if she did wonder a bit more what was going on, he had a plan she didn't know about that was doomed to cause trouble.


	10. Trapped

Chapter 10: trapped

**Chapter 10: trapped **

"Oh shit! I'm late! Malfoy?!"

" What?" He shoots back at her.

_He's still here? Okay, weird_. "Can you cook tonight?" She runs past him trying to get all her things for "work".

" No"

" Why not?" She knows but he won't get away with it this time, she really can't make dinner.

Well, he has to be honest. In order to gain her trust, and make his plan work, he has to tell her the truth. Damn his Malfoy pride.

" Uhm, I can't" he says with a small voice.

" What do you mean? Are you eating somewhere else tonight?" She runs past him again back the way she came from.

" No I mean I can't cook."

" Figures.. well then you have to find a place to eat because I don't have time today, I'll ask if I can eat at Ron's or Harry's."

"Okay"

"I need to go bye!"

"Bye" he says to an empty room, she is already gone.

"Hey Granger"

"Hey Malfoy"

"Funny"

"What? I'm just answering."

"Anyway I wanted to ask you something"

"Then ask"

"I'm not sure if I want to"

"What are you talking about?" She's getting confused now

"You have to promise me you won't laugh"

"Oh, Alright"

"So you promise?"

"Yeah yeah I promise now what is it"

"No never mind"

"Oh come on Malfoy, you've got me all curious you can't back out now! What is it?"

"well,Will you teach me how to cook?"

"Come again?"

"You heard me!"

"I'm not sure I think I need to go get my ears checked. You're asking me for help?"

"just forget it"

"The Draco Malfoy is asking me, Hermione Granger, a girl with non-magic parents, for help? Damn!"

"You promised!"

"I'm not laughing!"

"Yes you are!" She can't help but smile, this is just too funny to not laugh and she has a hard time not doing it.

"Just forget it!" He starts walking away

_Maybe he has changed a bit. I thought so when he saved Ben but when he started acting like he did before I figured it was just a onetime only thing. He is actually asking me for help! I can't say no. It must have caused him lots of strength to ask me. Look at him! He's all down and disappointed. Stop him! You know you want to! No I don't it's just Malfoy. But he admitted he was incapable of doing something and he asked for your help. If you want to have these last weeks a bit more pleasant you need to teach him how to cook. Besides it could give you some nights off when he can cook for the both of you. Al right al right! _

"Malfoy wait! I'll help you! Just not today, how about Saturday?"

He stops walking but he doesn't turned around. "Fine, just don't tell anyone." He smiles but she can't see it. His plan has worked. He has shown a little bit of vulnerability and she walked right into the trap he so thoughtfully made for her.


	11. Cooking with love

Chapter 11: cooking with love

**Hey the spelling checks didn't work. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the rest.**

**Chapter 11: Cooking with love**

"Let's see, you will need to peel those potato's over there. After you're done, cut the big ones in half and put them in that pan. Make sure they are all under the water. You have to put some salt with them but I'll show you. If you put too much or too little on them they will taste horrible. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes" Draco answeres looking a bit troubled.

"Okay good, when you do that I will start making the salad."

"Why aren't you doing anything? She asks

"I don't know how to peel potatoes"

"You're kidding right?"

"No"

"Well, should have seen that one coming. Look." Hermione shows him. "You see? It's easy. Now you try it."

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah just make sure you don't cut your fingers now"

"Yeah yeah I'm not stupid"

"I'm just saying," she holds up both her hands and takes a step back, smiling of course.

"Aauch!"

"What?"

"I'm bleeding!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing.." he answers with a small voice

"You cut yourself didn't you?"

"Maybe, what do I do now? I can't heal it."

"Oh right, just wait." She goes to the bathroom to get a patch and puts it on his finger when she gets back. "There now be careful okay?"

"Whatever, it's not my fault anyway! It's that stupid knife! It has a life of its own I'm telling ya!"

"Sure it has" she smiles and continues making the salad.

_He has really changed! Is that even possible? He is after all a Malfoy. It's a bit hard to believe someone who used to be such an ass is now actually listening to me and helping me. I guess he has changed but I don't think it's just like that. Give him a change. There must be something I'm not seeing. There is something behind this I'm sure. Don't be like that Hermione give him a chance! How can I! He made my life hell for the past six years! Everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe he is sorry for his behavior all those years. Yes but.._

"Granger!"

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I've said?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were talking, what is it?"

"I'm done"

"Oh good put them in the pan and fill it with water. Not too much, just enough that they are all covered with it but only just."

"Like this?"

"Yeah that's fine"

She puts salt on the potatoes, "just like that you see."

"Isn't that too little?"

"No"

"I think you should put some more on it"

"Hey I'm teaching you so just shut up and listen okay"

"alright, alright, Fine" he says but when she turns around he quickly puts some more salt on the potatoes.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait"

"What are we waiting for?"

"For the potatoes to be done"

"Okay, and until then?"

"I don't know, we can't leave or anything."

"Why not?"

"We're cooking! You can't just leave! You have to see if nothing goes wrong"

"Alright alright calm down I'm just asking!"

silence

"So what's your favorite color?" He asks

"Why?"

"I'm bored I figured we could talk"

"Okay it's red, yours?"

"Green"

silence

"let's play truth or dare, no, just truth we need to stay here right?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Malfoy?"

"Why not? don't trust me?"

"No, you'll ask all stupid questions"

"No I won't!" he looks offended but he in't she hasevery reason to be suspicious and she's right. She wonn't like some of his questions.

"Fine, but if you ask anything stupid I won't answer!"

"Whatever you wish" he says with a smirk. "Okay you start"

"Euh, what's your favourite book"

"what kind of question is that? I don't reed Granger"

"Okay then, if you could go anywhere you want right now, where would you go?"

"To Hawaii I guess, I always wanted to go there. Who would you rather date Potter or Weasel?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just answer the question it won't kill you"

"Fine, Ron."

"Seriously? freckles guy?"

"Just shut up!"

He smirks

She looks if the potatoes are done and they are. "Okay, we need to poor that water out."

"I'll do it" he says and he starts picking the hot pan up. She slaps his hands away.

"Are you insane? That's hot! Do you want to burn your hands drop it, Spill all that boiling water over yourself and maybe even me and burn yourself everywhere the water touches you too? Fool!"

"Sorry" he said. _Damn that girl can be intimidating when she gets mad!_

Hermione does it instead.

"Okay you have two options, either make the meat or bake the potatoes"

"I'll make the meat, sounds easier"

"Okay."

She tells him what to do and starts slicing the cooked potatoes.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger?"

"Want to continue that game?"

"Sure"

"What do you want to be when you get older?"

"I don't know. I don't plan it, I just make it up along the way I guess. What do you like most about me?"

She doesn't know what to say. "Let me think about that one."

"Take your time. Meanwhile I'm taking this shirt off! It's way too hot here with the cooking and all."

_Oh no_ she thinks. She remembers last time she had seen him shirtless. She couldn't help but stare at him! He was sitting on a bench while she was playing with Ben outside so he didn't know then but now he was right beside her! _Just don't look at him Hermione just don't look!_

"Who was the last person who hurt you and why?"

"You didn't answer my question yet Granger" he smirks.

"I'll let you know" she says without not looking at him.

"Okay fine, let's see. I think it was my dad, he hexed me over summer for doing something stupid."

"What did you do?"

"Wait your turn. Was Krum a good kisser?"

"Malfoy! How could you even ask me that?"

"What I'm sure you told that Weaslette"

"She's my friend"

"and i'm not?"

"no, and she's a girl we talk about that kind of things"

"I see then just tell me if he even kissed you"

"He did" her voice sounds quiet and embaresed.

He smirks

"Not so good then was it? You would've just said yes if you liked it. But you're too embarrassed to say no."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

She crosses her arms and looked him straight in the eye. "What do you know anyway?!"

The kitchen is very small and in a corner of the room. On one side of the wall there is a part and then another part transverse. This makes a square. The wall on one side, the two pieces of the kitchen on two other and the last one open so they can enter the tiny kitchen. Hermione is standing by the wall and Draco is standing next to her .

He comes closer. She steps back. He smirks.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

She wants to take another step back but it ain't possible since her back is already against the wall. Hermione doesn't know what to do. _I don't want to look scared, because he will think he was right which he wasn't. but I can't just keep standing here! Well it's too late now. He is standing very close to me now, just inches away._ It's impossible to miss his naked chest in front of her but she keeps staring at his eyes, trying to avoid looking at all his muscles.

"He wasn't a good kisser I can tell"

"How do you know? Did you kiss him too?" She smiled

"Of course not! That's disgusting! "

"Then how do you know?"

He smiles and then he kisses her. He doesn't hold her head or anything, he's sure she won't pull away anyway. And she doesn't. The kiss was magical. And here she is thinking you can't do magic in the muggle town. He has one of his hands on the wall beside her head and the other is just hanging next to his body. She kisses him back but when she realizes it her eyes shoot open and she wants to make him stop. Even if it is a great kiss. She tries to push him away and say something. Well he obviously takes that chance shove his tongue in her mouth. That is pretty predictable. He doesn't move when she tries to push him away, she isn't strong enough by far. But it was a stupid thing to do. She feels his muscular chest and can't help but touch the rest of his upper body too. Damn he's good-looking.

Finally he pulls back. But he doesn't move away. He just looks at her and asked her the same question again. "Was Krum a good kisser?"

Hermine is still catching her breath and doesn't answer right away. She looks anywhere but at him and starts to blush.

"See, I knew it!" And he goes back to baking the meat with a smirk on his face like nothing had just happened. She still doesn't say anything. She doesn't agree with him but she doesn't disagree either so Draco knows he is right. She knows it too. Krum was nothing compared with him but she won't tell him that. But he knows. Her face tells him everything he needs to know. "And, do you know what you like most about me already?"

"It's my turn."

He smiles. "Looks like dinner is ready."

She simply says okay and she turns off the gas and starts making the table. He puts his shirt back on and helps her. Now that they've both sat down to eat she asks him "what do you like least about me? "

He thinks about that question. "Your looks" Draco answers.

She stops in the middle of a bite and puts her fork back down. "You know, I'm not really hungry I'll be in the bedroom." She gets up and walks away. That answer had really hurt her. _What was I thinking asking him that question anyway? I should've known he would say something like that._

_Shit, I blew it. Pretty stupid answer but it's true. Not because he thinks she ain't pretty, he does think that. I have to explain to her but everytime I knock on the door she just says go away. _

"But Granger?"

"Leave me alone, go eat."

_Damn_ he thinks to himself. He starts thinking of a way to make it up to her. _Why do I want to make it up to her? It's just a game anyway. I'm just trying to see if I can get her to beg for me right. It started that way. Malfoy you're so stupid! You know you don't just act like this for the game anymore! Would you have kissed her if you did? Yes, I do everything to win. No you don't! Now get off your sorry ass and go make it up to her! But how? You'll think of something._


	12. A trip to hogsmeade part 1

**Chapter 12: A trip to Hogsmeade part 1**

About a half hour after later Hermione notices that a note in front of the door. He must have slipped it under there for her. She gets up and starts reading.

Dear Granger Hermione,

I'm sorry if I hurt you just now. I meant what I said but you don't understand why. Let me explain. I don't like your looks because you are really pretty. Every time I see you, the way you look reminds me that I can't have you. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. As you know, we get to go to Hogsmeade next week. Want to go together? I promise you you won't regret it.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

She smiles.

The next week

Hermione opens the window of the bedroom and smells the fresh air. A cold breeze caught up with her and it makes her hair and white sleeping gown flow back. She closes her eyes smelling the air, enjoying the moment. It is going to be a good day. It's lightly snowing. It's december after all. Not the wet kind of snow but good snow. And not too much so it won't bother them while walking outside. The whole scene is just perfect. Hermione is going with Draco to Hogsmeade today. He has asked her and he told her he found her beautiful. Well really pretty but that's practically the same. Ever since their kiss she can't stop thinking about him. He's dangerously good-looking and everyone knows it. He's the Slytherin God after all. There is a reason for that nickname.

Hermione is still a bit worried about what people might say. She had a hard time explaining to Ron, Harry and Ginny she won't be going with them. She told them that it was a hell to live with Draco and that he asked her with the idea of making the rest of the year better for the both of them. "In a couple of weeks the project will be over" is what Ron had said but she had to remind him that they were head boy and head girl. Even after this project they would share a dormitory together. He didn't like the idea of course but Harry agreed with her. Ginny however, knew her friend all too well. She knew there was more than Hermione was letting on. So Ginny pulled her away from the boys and asked her in private if there was something she should know. "You do know me don't you" Hermione had answered. "You're right I'm not telling everything but I'm not sure about a couple of things. When I figure those out you will be the first I tell I promise you". Ginny nodded and left it alone after that.

There was one other thing on her mind. It just didn't make sense. How could he change so much like that is such short time. It was impossible. If someone had told her before this school year that Draco Malfoy would admit to her he liked her looks she would have laughed them in the face because it just sounds ridiculous. But even so, it seems to be true. Something keeps telling her that there is something she doesn't know but she decides to give him a chance.

_It worked. She accepted. Maybe I will win the game after all. Are you kidding Draco? You know you aren't just doing this for the game. She's gorgeous! Just look at her standing there by the window. She looks like an angel in all that white. So peaceful. What am I thinking? Well maybe she is a little pretty but it's Granger. No I'm telling you, me, it's just the game. I'm a Malfoy, I never lose. Whatever you say. I think you like her! Of course not! Damn I am going crazy in this Muggle house! It just ain't healthy. _

"So Granger, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, you?"

"Let's just walk and when we see something we go there?"

"Good idea"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Everyone is looking at us and whispering and pointing"

"What did you expect? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together? Most probably don't even know we were signed partners in the Muggle project."

"Yeah but still, don't they know it's rude?"

"Never knew you were afraid of a little attention, it doesn't seem to bother you in class" Draco smirks

"I'm not they just shouldn't be so annoying"

"Haha don't worry it's nothing"

"Yeah you're used to it! is something wrong with me? I mean do I have chocolate on my face or a big stain at by butt or something?"

"Well let's see he answers smiling and wants to turn her around but Hermione steps away. "" She has changed her mind. He doesn't have to go look at her behind like that.

"Never mind"

Draco doesn't say anything he just smirks

Hermione is really uncomfortable and she desperately needs to be around some people she knows. She doesn't mind if some people look at her but this is too much. Everyone whispering and pointing. She wants to hide behind a good book and forget all about it. But if she tells Draco that he will just laugh at her. She can't let him know anything (She just can't bear having him laugh at her in front of all these people) but it is quite obvious.

They didn't say much to each other. Just a few short conversations. One of them went a bit like this:

"Tell me something"

"what?" Draco asks curious

"how did you manage to get away from that weird cat creature in the forest, the day you went to save Ben?"

"My outstanding looks blew him away"

"no seriously"

"what does it matter?"

"I don't know, I'm just curious"

"well, forget it"

"why?"

"because you don't need to know and I'm never telling" He puts on his most charming smile but when Draco sees her looking grumpy and pouting he changes his expression into a smirk.

"fine"

"fine"

Silence.

Some other conversations were about other little things like a coat they saw through the windows of a store or people they saw having a snow fight. They were mostly arguing but neither really minded. They don't agree on anything but as much as it surprises them they both like their little talks.

"Oh look! It's Fred and Georges shop. They told me they had a branch in Hogsmeade but I've never seen it. Let's go check it out!"

"Whoa whoa wait, I won't go in there?"

"What? Why not?"

"Are you joking? It's the store of those weasels!"

"They're my friends!"

"So? I'm not seeing mine today either! We were supposed to spent this time together remember."

"Your friends don't own a shop here! I don't understand why we can't just go in there for a couple of minutes. It won't kill ya!"

"We're not going!"

"I'm going in there with or without you!" They start talking faster and louder and more and more people stop to stare at them. Not that that was any different than before, most just stared at them for seeing them together before, seeing them fighting was normal.

"And what will I do? Am I just supposed to wait here? No way!"

"you could come with"

"Aren't you listening? We are not going in there!"

"You said I could go to any shop I like"

"Well that doesn't include this one"

"Yes it does!" They are practically screaming at each other now

"No it doesn't now come woman! We will go somewhere else!"

"She takes a step back and smiles. You're not scared are you?"

"No!" Draco says a little too fast a little too loud. Causing his voice to sound very high and girlish.

"You are! You're terrified!" She laughs. Draco Malfoy is afraid to be seen in a store owned by the Weasley twins. "They are pure blood remember?"

"They're blood traitors"

"Whatever Malfoy you're just scared"

"Am not!"

"you are, look just go to the three broomsticks or something, I'll just hop by Fred and George and I will see you in a bit okay?"

"No"

"Maybe you will see some of your friends in there, you can gossip about me or something, tell them how annoyingly bright I am or something." She can't help but laugh.

"Fine just don't stay there too long!" He looks grumpy but when he turns around he smirks. He will be able to see his friends, he didn't have to go to that stupid store and Hermione thinks she has won, that he's unhappy. Draco is actually really glad to have a few minutes apart from her.

**Will be continued **


	13. A trip to Hogsmeade part 2

**Chapter 13: A trip to Hogsmeade part 2**

"Malfoy!"

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle" his mates were indeed in the three broomsticks.

"How are ya holding up?" Vincent Crabbe asked him

"Yeah, she turning ya nuts yet?" Goyle wants to know.

He sits down and said yes. But when he thinks about it, she doesn't! _I am watching her the entire day, trying to look interested, but it didn't cost me as much effort as I had expected. She is actually quite funny. She has a very different way of looking at things and she smiles really cute. Maybe she is not as bad as I thought. Maybe I should give her a chance. _Remembering the way she looked that morning he has to admit that she is far from ugly_. I've been telling myself all this time that I just wanted to win the game but what if that isn't true? Am I actually liking her now? What's up with that! But what can I do? Yes, I liked kissing her. She was still a little hesitant but I will get that out of her when I kiss her more. But do I want that? How could I start something with her? She is Hermione Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy. It will never work. I should just forget all about this! Yes definitely. It's not worth it. damn I can already see my father's face when I tell him about my feelings for her. He will be furious! Outrageous even. No I can't do this. But it's not just a game anymore._

"I'll be right back guys" Draco says to his friends and quickly leaves before they can ask him any questions. Draco admits he might like Hermione and decides to take things to the next level. _If she doesn't want me I can always tell her it was just a game anyway. Yes that's a good idea. But what am I going to do? I should buy her something. But what? What could she possibly want? All she does is study and read and bake cakes. I know what to do._

20 minutes later __

"hey where'd ya go?" Crabbe asks him when Draco still has one foot outside.

"Yeah mate, ya just disappeared. Forgot something?" Goyle adds.

"yeah, something like that." He answers vaguely. He doesn't want his friends to know he was out buying a present for Hermione Granger.

"well what ya waiting for? Talk! Are ya winning yet?"

"what?"

"the game..."

"oh that, I honestly don't know"

"but where is she now?" Goyle asks

"With those weasel twins probably, I don't know exactly"

"You should" Goyle says

"No I shouldn't! What's the point?"

"whatever. Is she crawling after you yet?" Crabbe asks with an evil smile on his face which Goyle copies when he hears the question.

"You kissed her didn't you!?" Crabbe says excitedly "she is probably telling them how great you are right now! Damn you're the master Player you are!"

"What?!" Hermione is standing behind them. She didn't want to keep him waiting long, she wasn't sure if any of his friends were there and he looked so down when he left. But now she hears stuff she definitely didn't want to hear!

"What is this! Is this all a game to you! Am I just a game to you? Don't you have any feelings for anyone other than yourself?"

He turns around. _Oh Merlin now I've done it. Just when I finally admit to myself I might actually like her she hears this stupid conversation!_ "Hermione it's not what you think!"

"It's not? What is this for sick game anyway? Trying to score as many girls as possible? 10 points if she begs you to kiss her and fifty points when she is heartbroken when you dump her and tries to make you love her or something? Running after you like a stray dog! Am I getting close? Well at least I'm sure you don't have a heart! Not a brain either!"

"Hermione!"

"Just shut it Malfoy!" She replies angry and hurt and sad all at ones and she runs away. Not even knowing where. She just has to get away, she can't look at him anymore. Hermione wants to look for Ginny but she knows Ginny is with Harry and Ron and Hermione definitely doesn't want them to be there when she explains everything to Ginny. Besides she doesn't have a clue where they are and the idea of crying and running through Hogsmeade looking for them doesn't strike her as a good plan either. She's already had enough people look and point at her, whispering about her. She can't handle any more of them. Not now. And she decides to run to Dumbledore's office. He will know what to do. He can get them other partners in this project or something. He has the answer, Hermione is sure of it.

"Well I guess she is" Crabbe and Goyle say in unison.

"Yeah, I guess" he tries to smile but it doesn't come off the way he wants it to. He feels terrible! _I have to make it up to her! Wait, maybe it's better. It wouldn't work out between us anyway! If she thinks I don't like her anyway she will not be as nice to me and it may make it easier to forget. It is for the best. We can't be together anyway. After a little while she will forget and everything will go back to normal and I will be the only one hurting from this. It will hurt. Can I have her being mad at me all day? Cursing and hexing me? What if she decides I'm not even worth that? She just ignores me? It will be hell! I'll never see her smile again. She won't ever talk to me again. Damn I just don't know. I screwed up big time now._

"Come on in miss Granger"

Hermione whipes her eyes. _I must look horrible with the mascara stains all over my face and all._ She sniffs and then goes inside.

"Please take a seat. Do you want some candy?"

"No thank you" she replies with a small voice.

"Well then, how may I help you?"

"It's just that, he, I, Hogsmeade, I heard.." these were the only words that she can say between sobs and she doesn't get any further either since she starts crying again.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess" she stammers "I don't normally cry in front of other people and it's all so stupid! I don't understand why I cry. Why does it hurt so much?"

"Don't worry about it" Dumbledore tells her in his warm Dumbledore voice and he hands her a paper handkerchief. "Everything we be okay, I promise, don't you worry".


	14. Dumbledore with his weird but brilliant

**Chapter 14: Dumbledore with his weird but brilliant plans**

Later that day

"Granger!" Hermione is in the bathroom with the door shut and Draco is trying to get her out and talk to him.

"Go away"

"please talk to me! Let me explain"

"don't you know what go away means?"

"Granger"

"leave me alone!" she is close to tears.

"look it's not what you think, let me explain"

"which part of go away don't you understand?"

"Okay if you don't want to talk to me fine. But there is a letter from Dumbledore. It says Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, open it together."

Silence

"I'll be out in a sec, wait in the living room"

"okay" he leaves and she runs to the mirror. Her tears hadn't fallen but her eyes are all red and puffy. Hermione splashes some cold water on her face and waits a few seconds. It's better now but you can still see it. Well, it will have to do.

Moments later Hermione comes out and sits next to him on the couch.

"are you okay?" Draco asks her.

"Just open the letter".

He opens it and starts to read out loud.

Dear mister Malfoy,

Miss Granger came to my office today to enlighten me about something that happened today. I was shocked to hear a game like the one she told me about was being played here at Hogwarts. However, I don't think you meant to hurt miss Granger and I think you both can sort this out. I know how stubborn you both are, don't take this as an insult, it's the truth. As I said, I think you can sort things out on your own if you try. I hereby give you the perfect chance to talk. When you've finished this letter you and miss Granger will be handcuffed. Handcuffs are muggle inventions and I'm sure miss Granger can tell you how it works.

Draco looks at Hermione confused but she can't answer. She is too shocked so Draco reads on.

You both will be stuck together until you've sorted out your problems. You still have to do the jobs in order to finish the project. However it is impossible to be at two places at once. You won't get the necklace miss Granger had in third year. You both will have to go to the muggle studies classes. Once a week you will go to the library to let young mister Malfoy do his job. You will need to do the head boy and girl tasks as well. You may not like the idea but it's my idea so it's automatically a good one. As you know.

You can hold hands and the handcuffs will appear. Don't bother running away. If you two don't choose hands the spell will choose for you. Make sure the hand you use most is free.

Good luck and have fun. Albus Dumbledore

They look at each other not knowing what to say. "so, does this mean we're stuck together?" Draco asks her

"yes"

Silence

"which hand do you want to keep free Draco?" Hermione is a bit shaken up and she doesn't even realize she had said Draco instead of Malfoy. He doesn't notice either.

"I don't know you?"

"my right but that would mean you would have to chain your right hand to my left is that okay?"

"yeah sure, I write left anyway so it may be best."

Silence, neither of them look at each other.

"Hermione, We need to hold hands now I think."

"oh yeah, right" Hermione had been lost in her thoughts and had forgotten.

He holds her left hand in his right. How can Dumbledore do this to me? Hermione thinks. After what he did to me I don't want to be so close. The handcuffs have appeared and they don't say anything. How am I going to do this? I can't have him with me all the time. Wait a minute, all the time?

Her face suddenly turned white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I just realized something"

"What?"

"I need to pee"

"What?"

"well I don't but I will have to sooner or later"

"so?"

"We're stuck together remember?"

"Oh Merlin! Well, you're just gonna have to hold it in! I'm not going to stand beside you while you're taking a shit!"

"what about showers? I won't shower with you but if we don't we will be smelling badly very soon."

"looks like we have to shower together" He smirks but when he sees her reaction it changes into a smile.

"I guess we just have to figure things out before we need to shower okay?"

"sure like that's going to happen anytime soon" she spats and she stands up automatically pulling Draco with her. "oh sorry, I forgot"

"it's okay"

"uhm, I feel like going to bed early, I'm not ready to talk yet is that okay with you?"

"yeah sure take your time." Draco said. They are going into the bathroom to brush their teeth and then go to bed.

_He is being really nice. Probably feels sorry for what he did. No that can't be it he's Draco Malfoy he doesn't feel sorry for anyone. He doesn't care. But what if he does? How am I going to do this. We'll be stuck together. What will people think? It must look insane. The weirdest thing is that I do feel save. Yes I hate him and he hurt me but somehow I think he won't hurt me again. Like he will protect me. Oh it's nonsense! I'd wish!_

_How am I going to make up to her? I really hurt her. I finally realize I might have feelings for her and I screw up again. What will she be thinking? Does she want me to bring it up or maybe just pretend it didn't happen. I have to make it up to her. She deserves an explanation. Damn she even looks cute with a toothbrush in her mouth and toothpaste dripping out of it. Jeez I'm far gone. Maybe I should just kill myself. No that's ridiculous just apologize. _

"Draco?" came a small voice next to him. "how are we going to change into nightwear?"

"uhm, I haven't thought about it. We can sleep in our day clothes"

"I don't think that's a good idea, anyway we will need to change tomorrow too"

"oh shit, you're right. I guess we need to cut us out of these clothes and have someone fix them tomorrow."

"okay but how am I getting into my nightgown?"

"Uhm, it's spaghetti strapped right?"

"yes"

"well I think you need to step in them and cut the strap on you left and tie it up again."

"never realized you were so smart! Thank you"

"you're welcome" She thinks I'm smart! She thinks I'm smart! I am but now she knows it!

They go to get some scissors from the kitchen and look the other way so they can both change clothes. This is going to be harder than they thought at first. They will be limited in all of their actions. If they pass this at least they can be sure to pass the muggle studies program. If they don't learn how to work together like muggles this way only Merlin knows what will.


	15. four feet and two hands available

Chapter 14: Dumbledore with his weird but brilliant plans

**Chapter 15: four feet and two hands available**

"shut up Malfoy! Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"you told me how to do mine" he has a smirk on his face. Draco is bored and he is teasing Hermione because it's the only thing he can think of. Besides, it's fun.

"you weren't sorting the books alphabetically which you were supposed to! You were spelling naughty words with them. Unless you want to do it all again you shouldn't do something so stupid!"

"can't I just have a bit of fun?"

"you call that fun?"

"Ahum" Ginny is standing next to them. Hermione and Draco are stuck together since professor Dumbledore handuffed them. They have to do the jobs together. It is getting very difficult. Hermione has to keep teaching and once a week they need to do Draco's job in the library. It used to be Hermione's day off but both jobs need to be done and this was the only way. The patrolling at the evenings have to go on too. At least a couple days a week. They always had to do that but they usually split up. Now they are stuck and they are really getting on each other's nerves. Well, he is getting on hers.

"look guys, this isn't working. Malfoy shut up and let Hermione do the teaching. Mione, just pretend he's not here." Ginny hugs her friend and whispers in her ear: "I know you're hurt but don't worry. You can't do magic but I can and I'm working on a spell to free you from those damned handcuffs. I'm almost there just think of that. It might help you to lighten up a bit." Ginny releases Hermione from the hug and Hermione whispers a small thank you to her.

"You're welcome, just remember, I'm her if you need me."

"Thank you Ginny you're the best" and Hermione quickly hugged her best friend again. _I don't think she can free me, it was Dumbledore's spell after all. But maybe there is hope I don't know._

After that Hermione pretends Draco isn't there. It does get a bit difficult when he starts poking her. First she still looked angry at him but when Ginny raises both eyebrows and nods Hermione tries to ignore him. He still knows she is getting annoyed by it but it's no fun without a reaction so he stops only a few minutes later and keeps quiet the rest of the classes.

Later, back at the Muggle home

"damn Malfoy! Why did you have to be so annoying? You made me look like a damn fool back there!"

"I was bored what did you expect?" Hermione is really pissed but Draco is very relaxed and doesn't see the problem. Because he doesn't even worry about her being angry with him her mood gets even worse.

"I wasn't being annoying when we were at the library was I?"

"It's the library. That's heaven to you or something"

"no it's not that's ridiculous. Just because I like it there doesn't mean it's 'heaven to me' as you call it"

"It's not? Where do you go when you are upset and want to be alone, when your happy, when you have some spare time?"

"Well at least I do something important with my time! You just bully first and second year students"

"It's fun"

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's fun"

"I heard you"

"Then don't ask"

"Oh shut up, it's stupid! Even you must know that!"

"Yeah you're right"

"No I'm ri.. what? Did you just agree with me?"

"Yes you were right"

"Oh, well, thank you."

Draco smiles. "can we now forget about this whole thing and go do something else?"

Hermione hesitates a bit at first but then agrees. It is more fun to watch a movie or something than to keep standing there and argue. Hermione does enjoy it sometimes. Of course it's no fun to be in a fight but these little quarrels between them are sometimes. The topics are mostly stupid but he does make it interesting. Hermione can win a fight with words from anyone in a second but Draco.. he's a totally different story. He's smart. Hermione doesn't like to admit that but he is. At least as smart as her in his own way. It makes everything a lot more interesting. It's a challenge since it's never clear from the beginning who will win. She likes it. she doesn't like losing but she does like it that she has to work a little to win. She likes that about him. That he's smart that is. Maybe she likes it most about him. I guess I can answer his question now.

"Granger?" Draco and Hermione are sitting on the couch in the living room doing nothing, saying nothing and thinking a lot.

"yes?"

"I'm a bit bored"

"me too"

"want to do something?"

"got any suggestions?"

"I don't know we could play another game"

"nah, I don't like your games, somehow we always end up fighting and running away but since we can't get apart more than four foot that won't do us any good"

"well then what do you want to do?"

"let me think, we could go for a walk or something"

"no, I know, how about we don't go anywhere and you massage my back that still hurts from quiddich practice half a week ago"

"maybe if you're nice to me"

"I am nice to you!"

"prove it!"

"fine what do you want me to do?"

"You have to figure that out on your own"

"why?" Draco asks confused. He thought he would just do something and get his massage. Well he was wrong about that.

"because then I know you mean it"

"Okay"

"let's just watch television and see what we want to do after that later?"

"sounds like a plan!"Hermione gets up but Draco doesn't right away. They are still stuck together and since Hermione got up so quickly she bounced back even faster and she landed on top of him.

"I, I'm sorry" Hermione stammers bewildered

"you planned this didn't you?" Draco asks with the famous Malfoy smirk

"me? How about you? We agreed to go watch television and since the TV is in the bedroom I thought we would go there but you remained seated!"

"fine than I planned it"

"what?" Hermione holds her head a bit to the side and looks confused and suspicious. "why?" she adds. He just smiles and kisses her. She didn't see it coming but she has no problem adjusting to the latest events. She remembers the last time they kissed and she wanted a repeat of it ever since. Of course she wouldn't admit it if anyone ever asked, she didn't even admit it to herself until now but she's sure. He may be the guy who made her life a living hell the last six year but that doesn't matter when they kiss. They forget everything. Draco too. He has a lot more experience than her but he is amazed by the way she gives herself to him, how she trusts him after all that he's done. He feels like he has to protect her and that he needs to make her happy. And he knows this kissing thing makes her happy. And since he likes it too there is no reason not to.

They don't stop for at least twenty more minutes and then he pulls away and smiles sweetly at her. Hermione bites her lower lip nervously and looks away. Hermione is still on top of him. He places a loose strain of her hair behind her ear and asks "still want to watch the telly?" their eyes meet again. Merlin he's got gorgeous eyes! I've never really noticed it before.

"sure"

"Hermione give me the remote would you?"

"why I want to see this movie"

"it's crap!"

"what are you talking about! Its major sweet!"

"It's a chick movie"

"maybe a little, but you were supposed to be nice to me so I say we watch this"

"aahw man are you serious? Can't we just watch a thriller or something?"

Only if you'll protect me from the monsters" Hermione replies with a little girls voice and she pouts which makes her also look like a young girl

He laughs "of course I will!" he smiles and she smiles back but when Draco zapps to the movie he wanted to see, there is a scary looking creature on the screen immediately. Hermione makes out a little scream and hides her face in his chest. "scared already?"

Hermione looks up to his face, only inches above hers. "maybe a little"

"come sit with me" she didn't have to think about it at all and moves herself against him. Her back is against his chest and his arms are around her. Partly because they have to be since Hermione and Draco are still attached to each other and partly because he wants to. She has to admit it feels pretty nice to be in his arms. Hermione is really tired and falls asleep pretty fast after that. Draco looks down to her and can't help the smile that appears on his lips. _She looks so peaceful. I can't believe she trusts me this much. I'm definitely not letting her slip away from me this time. To get these hand coughs off we both need to think we can live together without them. So I will never think it and we will stay this way forever. Well, at least for another week._


	16. Patrolling

**Chapter 16: Patrolling **

"twenty points off of Slytherin" Hermione is punishing a third year student of Slytherin for hexing one of the gargoyles so that it looks like professor McGonagall in a ballerina outfit. Pink tutu included.

"wait, what? You can't do that!" Draco answers offended.

"yeah he's right you can't punish me! It's funny look!" the third year Slytherin is pointing at some trespassers that are laughing when they see the new statue.

"Draco he needs to be punished what he did was wrong!" Hermione is angry with Draco for telling her what to and what not to do in front of a third years student. If they think he will get out of it this way she will lose her reputation as a fair and strict head girl.

"but look at it! It's funny"

"no it's not! It's hurtful and respect less"

"oh don't be like that I know you secretly think it's funny!"

"I don't! Now stop telling me what to do and let me do my job here!" Hermione tries to turn to the boy but Draco pulls her back by her arm that is still linked with his.

"then make it less, like 5 points"

"no way that's far too less"

"fine ten but that's my final offer"

"no way"

"look I'm head boy and I get to decide as much as you so 10 points"

"15"

"10"

"look let's just bring him to professor McGonagall, it's about her anyway"

"no way she'll eat him alive!"

"my point exactly"

"fine have it your way as long as my house doesn't lose too many points"

"well that's not for me to decide. Okay kiddo let's go" Hermione turns around to find that the kid is gone. "hey where did he go?!"

"well looks like I'm not losing any points tonight" Draco smirks.

"you knew he was leaving?! How could you do that? Gosh you are so annoying!" Hermione is pounding onto his chest "how can you do something like that?"

Draco laughs

"don't laugh at me I'm serious it's not funny!" of course this makes him laugh even louder making heads turn their way. Draco holds her wrists and even though she still tries to hit him he manages to drag her with him to a dark corner of the passageway.

"I'm not annoying"

"what?" Hermione stops fighting and looks confused.

"you said I'm annoying but you don't really believe that"

"I don't?" she raises an eyebrow

"no" he smirks and steps closer to her.

"well, I'm not sure"

"you're not?" he takes another step towards her. They are now just a few inches away from each other.

Hermione looks up to him and looks him straight in the eyes. "nope, you have to prove it"

Draco smirks and closes the space between them, kissing her like they are the only two people in the room and the only thing he needs to do is please her.

"oh, my god! I can't wait to tell the whole school!" Draco and Hermione look up because of the sudden screaming and see a small girl running away.

"Houston we've got a problem" states Hermione

"yeah, looks like everyone will know about this in about a few minutes" Draco says looking back at her but without releasing her from his embrace.

"looks like it"

"do you mind?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, what exactly are we doing? What is all f this?"

"Oh Merlin not that talk, I hate having these kinds of talks" Draco looks like he's in pain and let's go of Hermione

"me too but we have to talk about it, face it, the whole school is going to think we are together but are we?"

"well we don't really have a choice do we?"

"I'm not talking about the handcuffs stupid!"

"I know that! Look I don't know alright why don't you tell me what this is"

"well apparently not serious if you can't think of that!"

"Oh yeah great now it's my fault!"

"it's my fault for ever falling for you!" Hermione practically screams at him and turns around because she starts to cry and she doesn't want him to see it. Draco is quiet for a moment.

_She fell for me? She wasn't just being nice because we were stuck together she actually likes me? She doesn't think I'm just an ass even though I've acted like one lately. Well actually ever since we met. How could I have been so blind? _

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't mean nothing. I'm just not good in expressing my feelings okay? You know that"

"Whatever Malfoy let's just get back home before the trouble starts"

They go back and nothing is being said after that. When they arrive they find an owl waiting for them with a letter from Dumbledore. It says they have to meet him first thing the next morning. They guess it's about how they are doing but there is a little surprise waiting for them that they would never expect.

**Hi, **

**First of all I would like to thank Linkin Park 04 for pointing out that I wrote handcuffs wrong. I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know what. I only now know what I said and it must have looked terribly stupid! Thank you!**

**Secondly, this fanfic is getting pretty long. I hope you still like it. I intended to stop at 15 chapters but I keep getting more and more ideas. I think I'm going to make an end to it because I'm afraid it will get boring if I make it much longer. So there will probably only be about two or three chapters after this one. If you disagree please tell me. Thank you all for reading my first fic and supporting me, **

**Blackdaisy4U**


	17. the break in

**Chapter 17: The break in**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Two very different people who couldn't stand each other from the moment they met. It's been six years and a lot has changed. They are at the top of their class. Therefore they were made head boy and head girl. As you know the head boy and head girl share a common room but this year Professor Dumbledore decided to change everything. Not only did they have to share a room, they were supposed to act like muggles and get jobs. Draco and Hermione couldn't work together as a team which wasn't a surprise. Dumbledore had enough of their fighting and decided to chain them together. They are handcuffed and the only way they can get separated is if they work out their problems.

It's very early in the morning and it's freezing outside. They left the window open a bit because Draco wanted some fresh air. Well, he knew Hermione would crawl up against him when it would be cold so that's actually the main reason. They are fast asleep, Hermione in his arms. Ginny, however, is not. She is fully dressed, shawl and everything, and breaking into the muggle house Draco and Hermione live in at the moment. She tried the front door but it was. After trying every window she could find she sees the bedroom window is opened and she climbs inside. She didn't realize the space between the window and the ground was so big the last time she was in here so she falls on the ground making a lot of noise. Yet Hermione and Draco don't wake up. Ginny takes off her coat and shawl and jumps on the bed which was bouncier than she expected so she falls on the ground again. _Damn, I realy need to think before I take some action. Well, the lovebirds certainly look sweet together. _"wakey wakey, it's morning! The sun is up! I'm up! You guys got some explaining to do"

They wake up and look where the noise is coming from and see a very loud and awake Ginny. "what are you doing here so early" Draco asks grumpy.

"well aren't we cheery in the morning" she says back. He looks angry.

"Ginny how did you get in here?" Hermione asks nicer than Draco just did.

"you left the window open so I let myself in. you two look very cute together when you sleep."

"euh, thanks. Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"why are you here?"

"why do you think? Need to tell me something? Something the entire school already knows?"

"Ohw, that, well,"

"okay now tell me I'm beginning to get more and more curious" Ginny tells them and looks from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"well I don't know how to say this" Hermione answers and looks at Draco.

"what are you looking at me for? She's your friend you tell her"

silence

"okay than let me guess" Ginny says happily. "You guys have been too busy fooling around that you didn't find time to tell me yet, am I warm?" Draco and Hermione look at each other.

"how did you know? Who told you?" Hermione asks

"nobody I just knew" Ginny replies. Draco is silent and starts to look around the room like he isn't paying attention, of course he is listening.

"how could you know"

"oh come on Mione I know you better than you know yourself"

"when did you figure it out?"

"well actually I was suspicious when you didn't say anything about living with him when I expected you to hate it and go nuts but I knew when you went to Hogsmeade with him"

"Okay"

"and then when you guys got handcuffed by Dumbledore I figured if you didn't like each other yet, or knew for that matter, it would come since you would be together 24/7"

"you're pretty smart"

"don't look so amazed"

"I'm sorry I always knew of course but, well, you know"

"don't worry I know what you meant"

"but why didn't you ask about it or something?"

"well, I figured sooner or later you'd have to come to me and seeing you sweat like that just for this simple conversation is punishment enough for you not telling me anything!"

"hey!"

both girls laugh and Hermione hugs Ginny.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know what to say especially not with him listening to the conversation." Hermione looks at Draco who is still acting like he doesn't hear a thing and finds the ceiling pretty interesting."

"well I guess I'd better go" Ginny says and gets off the bed. "you probably got better things to do?" she makes her eyebrows go up and down and starts laughing when she sees Hermione turns red. "see ya"

"bye Ginny!" Ginny walks towards the window.

"you know, I can open the door for you" Hermione says with a smile.

"no this is more fun, it will be like I was never here" she winks and disappears. Hermione and Draco look at each other and smile.

As you know Draco's parents are not particularly fond of the Grangers since they are muggles. And this just might be the understatement of the year. Draco knew his father would make a big deal about it when he would have known his only son was handcuffed to a muggleborn witch so he decided not to tell. Hermione didn't tell her parents either. Not because they wouldn't be nice to the Malfoys or because they wouldn't accept it but because she didn't want them to worry. Up until now they have both been avoiding the talk. The talk about their problems and how to solve them. But, it's almost Christmas. Which means they can go home. See their family. Of course they learned to live together and work together a bit more but their problems aren't solved. They are still fighting about every little thing. From the looks of this they might have to spend Christmas together.

Last night Hermione and Draco got a letter from Dumbledore requesting a meeting the next day. They both think it's because Dumbledore wants to release them but that's not the case. Draco and Hermione are standing in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. They hear voices which means he is not alone but they can't actually make out who they are and what they are saying. They hesitate at first if they should come back later but since Dumbledore specifically said first thing in the morning they decide to knock on the door anyway. "Come in" came the friendly voice of professor Dumbledore. Draco opens the door and sees his parents sitting there along with Hermione's parents. "why are you still standing here go in" Hermione says and walks towards the doorway. She also freezes when she sees her parents sitting there and from the looks of the four of them, professor Dumbledore hasn't told them about the handcuffs yet. This ought to be fun.


	18. The meeting with Dumbledore

**Chapter 18: Meeting with Dumbledore**

"Hello dear" Hermione's parents say in unison

"euh, hi, nice to see you" Hermione answered.

"Hello Draco" his mother says to him. All his father says is "son".

"mom, dad"

And then they see it. The handcuffs. Draco's father Lucius jumps up and shouts "what in Merlins name is that?" he points at the thing binding them together.

"Those are handcuffs mister Malfoy, if you would be so kind to sit down again I will explain. Draco, Hermione, please, sit" Dumbledore says with his usual calm voice and they all obey. "now, young mister Malfoy and miss Granger haven't exactly been friends. This year they were chosen to be the head boy and head girl because they were the most qualified for the job. But, this job is something they need to do together which didn't go very well. I decided to handcuff them so that they would have to solve their problems and learn to work together. They are stuck together until these two tasks have been fulfilled. This is the only way they can be freed."

"so if I understand correctly professor they are stuck together until they can be friends?" Hermione's mother asks.

"they don't need to be friends, they just have to accept and respect each other"

Again Lucius jumps up. "you chained MY son to a mudblood? How dare you?!" he says it like he's disgusted.

"father!" Draco shouts at him and couldn't remain seated after what his father had said but he isn't the only one. Hermione's father can't either and jumps up too, ready to protect his daughter but he doesn't need to. Draco already does it for him.

"how could you say something like that! You can't use that fraise in a civilized conversation! You can't use it at all! She may have muggle parents but she is the best witch I know and I think you need to apologize to her right now!" Draco is so pissed you can almost see steam coming from his ears. He and his father are standing face to face. Lucius is slightly taller but Draco doesn't care. He doesn't need the extra height to be intimidating, the fire in his eyes is more than enough. Hermione is shocked by his reaction and doesn't know what to say.

"you don't expect me to apologize to that do you?" His father reacts, again disgusted.

"yes I do" Draco draws his wand "and if you don't do it yourself I'll make you"

"gentlemen please, sit down" Dumbledore stands up and this phrase was calm but still clearly an order. "Lucius I think it's best if you apologize to miss Granger here before we continue." He murmurs a small sorry without looking at Hermione but Dumbledore figures it's the best he will get out of him and continues.

"now the reason you are all here is to talk about Christmas break. These two clearly haven't figured out their problems so they will have to spend Christmas together"

"Can't you just free them for the holiday and chain them up again after that?" Draco's mother asks.

"I'm afraid I can't. I don't have any power over those handcuffs, the only two people who do are the ones chained."

"well, then you better think of something because those filthy muggles aren't coming into my house" Lucius says stubborn. He crosses his arms and puts his nose up in the air.

"then I will spend Christmas with the Grangers" Draco looks angry at his father "they might have no magic but they are still human beings and you can't treat them like animals!" and then he looks nicely at the Grangers. "if you don't mind of course"

"of course we don't you are welcome to stay as long as you want" Hermione's mother says motherly.

"don't be silly you can't spend Christmas away from the Malfoy manor Draco. You are all welcome to stay with us" Narcissa, Draco's mother, looks at her husband with a look that says don't you dare say anything, this will happen whatever you think. She says Draco can't be away from the manor over Christmas but the reason is that she is afraid he might catch something. She is sure it is not a good thing for a wizard to be in a muggle home at any time. Christmas had nothing to do with it.

"well that's settled then" Dumbledore smiles happily and claps in his hands. "now I believe Draco and Hermione have more to do and I do too" Lucius walks away muttering something like "I will get you for this Dumbledore" under his breath. Mr. Granger holds out his hand to Narcissa, she nods and says "see you at Christmas" but she doesn't shake his hand.

When Draco and Hermione get back to the muggle home Hermione wants to talk to him about why he defended her. The conversation went a bit like this: When Draco and Hermione get back to the muggle home Hermione wants to talk to him about why he defended her. The conversation went a bit like this: "Draco?"

"yes?"

"thank you, you know, for defending me"

"no problem, just forget it"

Hermione wants to know more, he has said it so many times so why this sudden outburst towards his father? If he thinks differently about it then what exactly does he think? And what made him change his mind? But clearly this isn't a topic he wanted to discuss so she decided to let it go. For now. She'll ask when they arrive at the Malfoy manor, she doesn't know what will happen and she doesn't want to ruin the last days at school before Christmas break. It's only two more days.


	19. Making it official

**Chapter 19: Making it official**

"so you are not coming with us to the burrow?" Ginny asks. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are standing in the great hall. The muggle project has officially ended and they are allowed to eat in the great hall with all the other students.

"I can't, Draco and I are still stuck together and our parents agreed to spend Christmas at the Malfoy manor"

"I can't believe you agreed to spend Christmas with that thing" Ron says Grumpy while nodding at Draco.

"grow up freckles and find yourself a girlfriend" Draco shots back at him.

"why don't you go find one yourself!"

"I have Hermione"

"oh right like she would ever go out with you!"

"Hey guys shut up will ya! We're not here to fight! And Draco, since when am I your girlfriend?" Hermione looks angry at the both of them and Harry laughs. "lets just sit down shall we?" he says and they sit down.

"Hey Malfoy!" Crabbe and Goyle are coming their way. "why are you sitting here mate? You have to sit with us. Are you a slytherin or not?"

"oh right, sure. Come on Hermione let's sit over there" Draco says to her.

"wait, what? What about my friends?"

"well you spoke to them just now. It's my turn"

"only if you promise that we can sit with my friends on the train"

"are you kidding me? Why would I do that?"

"because if you don't we will stay here"

"fine have it your way, now come with me"

"bye guys see you at the train." Hermione smiles and waves at her friends while Draco pulls her away. It's taking him too long.

They sit down at the Slytherin table and everyone shoots questions at Draco about how he's been and how they haven't heard from him or seen him since the program started. Hermione decides not to listen and quietly eats her food while Draco is making up all these Heroic stories about himself and what happened after the incident with Ben and the wild cat.

"Drakey here you are! I haven't seen you in a lifetime where have you been?" Pansy seats herself next to him and curls up against him.

"Hey hands off Parkinson he's mine" Hermione shots an angry look at her.

"is that true Drakey? Is that why you haven't been visiting me lately?"

"Hermione, didn't you just say you weren't my girlfriend?" he smirks.

"yes well, you never really asked me or anything"

"so then what's the problem?"

"well I just thought, well you know, you said you wanted me remember."

"so what? When Ron wants you I'm not with you but when Pansy wants me I am?"

"yes, no, of course not. Just forget it." Hermione looks away. She is pretty pissed and decides she doesn't talk to him anymore. Draco smirks. He wants to take advantage of this situation and turns to Pansy.

"so, Pansy, how about we get together ones these stupid handcuffs come off?"

"Realy, do you mean that? Of course! I knew you couldn't really like Her!" Hermione is so jealous it takes every strength she has not to attack Pansy at that moment.

"well next to you,"

"okay Draco let's go, you've had your time with your friends now" Hermione stands up and pulls him away out of the great hall.

"hey! I haven't had anything to eat yet"

"then you should have eaten something instead of flirting with that tramp"

"wow wait" Draco stops walking so Hermione has to stop too. "are you jealouse?"

"of course I'm not. Where do you get an idea like that?"

"well I don't know, maybe because you pulled me away from Pansy like your life depended on it?"

"I did not!"

"you did"

"no I didn't"

"admit it you want me!"

"you wanted me first"

"but you still want me. Admit it"

"fine I want you, happy?"

"yes" he smirks. "but there is something that would make me even happier."

"what could you possibly want now?"

"well" Draco smirks and starts waling backwards towards a dark corner taking Hermione with him. "tell me one thing"

"what?"

"want to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiles. "well I'm not sure" of course she wants to but she wants to make him work for it.

"well then I have to convince you somehow" and He kisses her. She can't go anywhere, to one side she has the wall and the other side she has him. And he isn't moving till she agrees to go out with him. "so, how about now?"

"fine, if you insist" he smirks. "I knew you would say that."

She smiles. "let's get to the train before we miss it"

"good idea"

In the train Draco and Ron are still fighting. Draco puts his arm around Hermione to let Ron know he can't have her and Ron looks jealous. Every chance they get, they insult one another but Hermione hits Draco every time he says something mean and Ginny took the honor of hitting Ron every time he said something rude. Besides this the trip was very normal. Hermione Harry and Ginny talked a lot about everything and Christmas and what they would do that holiday. Ron and Draco got quiet and just looked angry and defensive to one another. It's a good thing they wouldn't spend Christmas with all of them together. Draco and Ron would eat each other alive before they even had time to even open their first Christmas present.


	20. At the manor

**Chapter 20: At the manor**

Lucius Malfoy didn't pick Hermione and Draco up but send someone to get them. He wasn't home either. Narcissa was but she wasn't particularly nice to Hermione. She wasn't rude or anything but she figured that she didn't have to be nice either so she simply ignored Hermione. Draco takes Her up to his, well their room and then shows her the rest of the house. Hermione is amazed with everything she sees and the size of the manor. She knew it was big but she would never have imagined it to be this big. Draco saves the library for last on purpose because he knows she wouldn't want to leave for a long time when she got there. This way they will have to leave soon because it will be dinner time. His plan is successful but he does have to promise her they will go to the library again tomorrow.

Dinner was awfully quiet. Narcissa and Draco exchange no words at all. Hermione feels uncomfortable and wants to leave as soon as possible. She offers to help with the dishes but Narcissa gives her a weird look and tells her they have house elves to do that. Hermione wants to say something about that but Draco pulls her away and whispers to her to be quiet. Ones up in their room Hermione starts to argue about the elves.

"How can you live with yourself? Letting those poor creatures do your filthy jobs you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"what are you shouting at me for? Do you honestly think I have a say in that?"

"You live here don't you! You should do something"

"don't be ridiculous Hermione I can't do anything, I'd only make I worse!"

"You could at least try!"

"no I can't you don't understand"

"then explain to me I'm not that stupid you know"

"just let it go Granger"

"Granger?"

"what?"

"no Hermione anymore? What's wrong with you why are you so touchy about this subject?"

"just cause" Draco looks away.

"just cause? What's that supposed to mean?"

He looks at her again with a strong demanding look in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this so let it go"

"fine"

After this fight they don't talk anymore. Draco doesn't look at her. They are lying on the bed. Hermione is reading the book she found on Draco's nightstand and he is just staring and thinking. Hermione looks at him a couple times over the top of her book but he never looks at her. He never moves either. Hermione worries about him because she doesn't understand.

The next day Draco asks like nothing happened so Hermione decides to ask about it later. Just like she will ask about how he escaped from that catlike creature that day in the woods. Today she will ask him about the blood thing when he is in a good mood. And he is. They go to the library like Draco promised and they talk a bit and they laugh a lot. They are going through all the shelves. Hermione pulls out all the books she finds interesting (which is about 9 out of ten) and gives them to Draco to hold for her so she has both her hands free to pick out the next one. Every time he gets a book from her he puts it back without her noticing. About half an hour later, at the end of the second shelf, Hermione turns around to find Draco empty handed. He smirks. She can't help it that she likes it, it's actually pretty sexy when he does that with those intense eyes of his. She wants to protest that he doesn't have the books she gave him anymore. It's impossible to hold all of them at ones but she never thought of that. Draco kisses her to shut her up before she van even start to say anything. They end up on the floor and she makes herself comfortable in his arms. Her back against his chest and he has his back against a bookcase. He kisses her neck but she doesn't respond to it. Only with a brief smile that he isn't able to see from behind her. It's a good thing his mother didn't come in the library at that time. They would have had a hard time explaining this scene.

"Draco"

"yes"

"can I ask you something?"

"sure what do you want to know?"

"why don't you call me mudblood anymore? Don't get me wrong I like it that you don't but I don't understand why."

"look Hermione, I don't care about the blood thing anymore. I've realized it's stupid and it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't say anything about you, about who you are. You don't have pure blood, so what? you're still the best witch in our school. The kind of blood you have says something about your ancestors. Well I don't want your ancestors I want you. I don't care if you're Muggle born or not. Not anymore. Who you are is about the choices you make and how you act around other people. You can't choose your bloodline so why should it matter. Besides your blood isn't different from mine. We even have the same blood type. I like who you are, how you are, how you make me feel. Your blood doesn't have anything to do with that. I've realized this and decided the name-calling was just stupid and childish"

Hermione has tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to say"

"Then don't say anything" Draco answers and he kisses her. Softly at first but when she kisses him back he deepens the kiss.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes I do" Hermione smiles at him and he smiles back. At that moment the handcuffs disappear. "looks like we're free again" Hermione says.

"Looks like" Draco smiles and kisses her again.

_He wants me._ _He doesn't care anymore about the blood thing. That's the main reason I hated him for believing in such a thing but he doesn't believe that anymore. He says we have the same blood. Wait a minute, how does he know that?_

"what's my blood type?"

"O- just like mine"

"how do you know that? I never told you that"

"Euhm, well, does it really matter?"

"Yes I want to know"

"well one day in detention I had to sort out some of the files on students. Dumbledore let them slip through his fingers ones and they were all messed up. Yours was in that pile and I kind of read some parts" Draco looks away from her ashamed of what he's done.

"what parts? How many parts?"

"well, all parts"

"You're kidding right? What did it say?"

"not much just regular stuff like your birthday and school records and stuff"

"I can't believe you read it! that's invasion of privacy! When was that?"

"last year"

"you've known for a year? There could have been some big secret in there or something"

"yeah, well there wasn't anything personal in it. Just that you were secretly in love with me that's all"

"I wasn't In love with you!" she hits him and he smiles.

"wasn't?"

"I mean I'm not"

"sure you do"

"oh shut up Draco!" Draco laughs and it makes Hermione smile too although she doesn't want to.

"I will when you kiss me" he smirks

"well, if that's the only way than how could I not?" she smiles and kisses him. He smiles against her lips and then kisses her back.

"I'm so glad we're free again" Hermione says smiling.

"oh yea and why is that?"

"because now I can finally go pee on my own!"

He laughs. "yeah me too"


	21. What to do on the first day of freedom

**Chapter 21: What do you do on the first day of freedom**

When Fred and George come downstairs they find a table filled with nice things. Pancakes, waffles, everything you can imagine you'd like to eat for breakfast. They don't see anyone though. They decide to start eating before the rest wakes up.

"hey Fred, look at the plates"

"what's wrong with the plates?"

"look at them, the table is set for 8 people"

"so?"

"so who is person number eight?"

"we are with eight people silly just count, mother, father Ginny, Ron Harry, you and me that's, seven. You're right."

"of course I am"

"good morning Fred, George" a smiling Hermione steps into the room.

"Hermione, what are you doing here how good to see you!" they say in unison.

"hey, mione where is Malfoy? The other ones told me you guys were handcuffed together" George asks.

"we're free again" she smiles.

"we can see that. So, anything interesting happen between you two?"

"excuse me?"

"oh come on Hermione spill. We know you two are together. You must be. You sleep together, you shower together , need I go on?"

"I believe you don't need to know what Draco and I are doing when nobody else is around." She turns around to walk back into the kitchen and smiles playfully at them. Fred and George look at each other and smile. They won't rest untill they know everything there is to know. At that moment Ginny walks down the stairs and when she sees Hermione she shouts her name and runs towards her for a big hug. Harry, Ron, Molly and Arthur hear the name Hermione and come see what it is all about. Over breakfast they all catch up and they spend that day like it's Christmas already. Hermione brought her gifts for all of them and they gave her hers. Late in the afternoon Hermione and Ginny take a walk outside to gossip about Draco with his big mansion.

*

"good morning mother."

"Draco" she turns around "you're alone! Where is that Granger person."

"Hermione" He emphasized her name "is at the Weasleys residence to celebrate Christmas with them today so she can still celebrate it with them."

"well, isn't that a good idea, we'll send over her things and she can stay with them the rest of the holiday." Narcissa almost smiles there.

"we won't do such a thing, we invited the Grangers over for Christmas and we are not going to change our plans just because Hermione and I can walk freely."

"what do you care about where they spend their Christmas anyway? Don't you want her gone too?"

"no I don't it may surprise you but I actually like her. She is my girlfriend mother and for ones in my life I'm serious and I won't give up!"

"have you lost your mind? You can't date a muggleborn!"

"why not?"

"because, you are a Malfoy and I won't let you ruin our name on some stupid fling"

"it's not a fling mother why can't you understand that? You don't even know her!"

"what do you think your father will say when he finds out about this?"

"when I find out about what?" Lucius came in.

"well, apparently your son thinks he likes Hermione Granger" She said to her husband.

"don't be ridiculous! Draco doesn't like mudbloods"

"It's muggleborn father and I do like her"

"wait a minute, where is she anyway?"

"we aren't handcuffed anymore, we've worked out our differences"

"well isn't that great, now she and her stupid muggle family can stay away from our mansion"

"no! they will still be here for Christmas! You can't cancel now! Christmas is tomorrow!"

"of course we can son don't be so ridiculous they will not set one foot into this house and that is final"

"I won't let that happen"

"you don't get a say in this!"

"fine, but then I won't be here either!"

"you are talking crazy Draco stop it"

"no I won't let this go!" Draco turns around and walks to his room. Draco goes through his trunks which he had yet to unpack. He finds the gift he bought for Hermione the day they went to Hogsmeade together. He never got a chance to give it to her because of the big fight they had. He remembers it clearly. _It turned out to be more fun than I'd expected and it was the first time that I realized I actually like Hermione for her, and not for the game. She had overheard me and my friends talking about the game and got really mad. Come to think of it I can't really blame her. I'm really glad things have worked out the way they did. Without the handcuffs we would probably never have gotten so close. Then I would never have told her about the blood thing and she would never fully accept it that I have changed. This isn't a fling I really like her. Hell I might even_..

His thoughts were interrupted by an big snow owl tapping on his window. It's Harry's owl Hedwig. Of course Draco knew that he would never receive a letter from Harry so it must be from Hermione. Eager to know what she wrote him he runs to the window and takes the letter from Hedwig.

Congratulations Draco, you've won. You must be really pleased with yourself. You have finally made me like you and trust you and you don't even have to spend Christmas with me anymore. You must be thrilled. Don't bother to reply on this letter, I won't read it anyway. I'll even ignore a howler.

Hermione Granger

p.s. just so you know, I'm glad that I don't have to spend Christmas with you too!

_What is that all about? I was just thinking how the game was silly and that I really like her. Why does she still think this is all just a game to me? For a girl so bright she is not really all that clever. But what am I gonna do now? I was looking forward to Christmas for once in my life. Now it ruined again. Maybe she will change her mind and come here tomorrow anyway. I hope so._


	22. The first day of Christmas

**Chapter 22: The first day of Christmas**

Draco is looking out of the window in his bedroom. It's snowing outside. He hoped it would snow on Christmas, it would make everything even more perfect. But this Christmas will be as perfect as any other Christmas he's had. A big party with annoying and boring people. Since most of them are old they smell bad and Draco doesn't feel comfortable at all being around them. He usually stays for about an hour, making sure he has greeted everybody that attended the party and then gets as far away as possible. He is always alone on Christmas but now he feels even more lonely than ever. Maybe it's because he thought to have a nice Christmas with caring people and a cozy fire in the fireplace and stuff like that this year. It's a cliché but he always wanted just a little bit of that. Now Hermione doesn't want to be with him anymore his spirit is totally crushed. He doesn't care about Christmas. He doesn't care about anything. This was the second time he looked forward to something and he was disappointed again. The last time was when he was just a little boy. He had made something at school for his father and he was really proud of what he had accomplished with only a few pieces of paper and some crayons. He went to his father all enthusiastic and the only thing his father said to him was that he was in the way and that he shouldn't waste his time on making stupid paper monsters. It was supposed to be a dog and it really hurt him when his father didn't act the way he had expected, well wanted anyway.

The entire day people (read house-elves) are running around preparing for a last minute Christmas party. Draco keeps himself busy so he doesn't have to think about Hermione. The party turned out to be as boring as always. All the important people were there and everyone said the exact same thing: you must be really happy that you're not stuck with miss Granger anymore. It made him feel terrible. He always gives the guests a fake smile but today even that was impossible. He just nods and gets away as fast as possible. When he has seen everyone he looks for his parents to say he's leaving. They are both talking to someone important so he isn't supposed to disturb them. Instead he just leaves. It's still snowing outside and it's really cold. He is just walking in whatever direction. After about a couple of hours of freezing his toes off Draco decided where he wanted to go. The burrow. He went there and looked inside through the window.

*

"this one is for Ron" Harry tells everybody and gives Ron his present. They are exchanging gifts by the fireplace in the living room. The tree is on the other side of the room but the burned parts give away that it used to stand next to the fireplace instead. Ton rips the paper off his present and he is really happy to see a new broomstick in it. He broke the last one by accident when he fell off last year and he fell on the whomping willow. He broke his arm and then ran like hell to make sure his arm would be the only thing broken. Since he didn't have a broom he didn't get into the Guiddich team. He won't get in anymore but at least he can play little games with his friends.

"Ron you're supposed to pick the next present" Ginny says to him annoyed.

"oh right sorry, okay this one is for, Ginny" he gives her the present and his attention immediately returns to his new broom.

"this is gorgeous thank you Hermione!" Ginny says when she sees the red silk dress Hermione bought her. "let's see, the last present is for you Harry"

They all laugh and have fun but Hermione is awfully Quiet.

"are you okay Hermione? You are so quiet"

"I'm fine Ginny thank you"

"are you sure?"

"yeah of course don't worry. I'm going up to our room for a minute I realized I have to do something"

"euhm, well okay" Hermione smiles and stands up. Although she smiles she isn't happy. She isn't happy at all. She misses Draco and goes up stairs to think for a moment. She has so many questions that she won't get an answer for.

*

Draco is looking through the window and sees everybody laughing and opening presents. They look so happy and he feels even more alone now. He wonders if he should go in. it is why he came, to talk to Hermione. He wants to know why she doesn't want to see him again. _She looks so happy I don't want to ruin this for her. It's what she wants right?_ He walks away and apparates to a small muggle village. He sees Christmas lights everywhere and he sees happy people everywhere he looks. Instead of felling alone he is very angry. Mad at his parents for not caring enough to give him the Christmas he wants. Mad at his friends for not inviting him over to their place. Angry at Dumbledore for chaining him to Hermione and making him fall in love. And mostly angry with himself, for screwing up. He gets shaken out of his daydreaming by a ball that hits his leg. When he looks to his right he sees a small boy smiling and a father. The kid probably got the football for Christmas. With his high little boys voice he asks Draco to kick the ball back to him. But instead of doing what he asks he kicks it as hard as he can in the opposite direction. The kid starts to cry and runs after the ball. "what did you do that for?" the father yells at him but Draco just walks away.

*

"Hermione"

"Yes?" Ginny is knocking on her bedroom door where Hermione is currently crying.

"can I come in?"

"yeah sure" Ginny walks in and sees Hermione quickly drying her cheeks.

"what's going on?"

"nothing Ginny really"

"it's Draco isn't it?"

"no"

"Hermione"

"well maybe." Silence "okay yes"

"talk to me. Why aren't you there?"

"he doesn't want me there. I'm just a game to him he said so himself"

"that was a long time ago Hermione I'm sure he doesn't feel that way anymore"

"then why did he send me this?" Hermione hands her a letter. And she starts to read.

Dear Hermione,

You can't imagine how glad I am that we are free again. This was all taking far too long. It works out great that you went to the burrow today. Now I don't have to see you at Christmas anymore. You didn't think that that's what I wanted right? You knew it was all just a game. I'm disappointed in you though, I expected it to be even more difficult. All I had to do was be nice to you and you couldn't resist me.

I send your stuff after you. I'm sure you can stay with the weasels the rest of the holiday.

See you at school

Love, Draco

"Hermione this is awful, I can't believe this" Hermione can't say anything she just starts to cry onto Ginny's lap. After a little while Hermione starts to calm down a bit.

"I thought he liked me, I don't understand. How could I have been so foolish?"

"wait a minute, I'm not sure I understand. The handcuffs were magical right?"

"yes"

"and the only way you would be free was when you both worked out your problems and respected each other?"

"where are you going with this?"

"I don't think he was faking Hermione. It's Dumbledore who made the spell. Don't you think that the spell would recognize his dishonesty?"

"go on"

"I think he really liked you because that's the only way the handcuffs would disappear. Trust me I tried everything I knew to break the spell and it was totally impossible"

"then why would he send me thins letter?"

"what if he didn't?"

"I don't understand"

"Merlin you are so blond. Don't you understand? Someone else has send you this."

"why would anyone do that?"

"are you really asking me that? I can think of hundreds of people that don't want to see you two together just because he's a Malfoy and you're, well you know, muggleborn. What did you do when you got this?"

"I cried"

"and?"

"and I send him a letter back to tell him I was happy not to have to spend Christmas with him too"

"what did you do that for?"

"what do you think? I was hurt!"

"don't worry Hermione everything will be fine."

"do you promise?"

"I promise"

"so what's the plan"

"don't know yet"

"great"

"don't worry we'll think of something." Hermione is still a bit worried but when Ginny sets her mind to something, nothing gets in her way. This calms her.


	23. The plan

**Chapter 23: The plan**

"so what's your plan?" Hermione asks her friend.

"to find out who did this, and get even" Ginny smiles devilish and Hermione copies her look. She isn't normally like this but the person who did this deserves to suffer. He had hurt her too much.

"come, let's see what Harry and Ron think" Ginny jumps up and starts walking towards the door when Hermione stops her.

"wait, let's not tell them okay. Especially not Ron. He won't be supportive anyway and I don't want them involved in this. Harry will only keep us from getting even anyway"

"so what do you suggest? Do you think we can do this by ourselves?"

"maybe, but we could always ask Fred and George!" Hermione smiles.

"well, I'm impressed. But we'll tell them tomorrow. I bet Harry and Ron will be out all day playing Quidditch now Ron has a new broom. We only need to make sure the twins stay here."

"and how do we do that without anybody getting suspicious?"

"leave that to me, I think I know my brothers well enough to know how to make that happen"

"okay good. I'll just write Draco to let him,"

"don't!"

"what? Why?"

"just wait until we know who did this"

"but we don't even have a plan yet? We don't know how long this will take"

"fine then at least wait till we're back at Hogwards."

"I can't see why I can't just tell him"

"just trust me okay! Everything will be fine!"

"all right. Just don't mess up" Hermione is still a bit worried.

"that is truly insulting. Don't you know me at all?"

"I'm just saying"

*

"Malfoy" Blaise is very surprised to see his fellow Slytherin standing in his doorway. Like Draco he is very wealthy so that particular doorway opens the way into a big mansion. He lives with his mother who has made her money by marrying and divorcing rich wizards. Right now she is between husbands. Ms. Zabini is a very beautiful woman so it is no surprise that Blaise turned out to be gorgeous as well. His fan club is at least as big as Draco's but unlike Draco, Zabini doesn't date very often. He is very hard to please.

"come in" Draco steps inside and an ugly-looking house-elf practically jerks off his coat and runs away with it.

"what's his problem?" Draco asks.

"whose? Ed's? oh My guess is that he's scared. He was tortured last week for being stubborn. Draco kind of feels sorry for the little elf but he says nothing.

"so I see you are released from that mudblood" Blaise sys to him.

"don't call her that" Draco looks angry at his friend

"geez mate what has gotten into you? You call her that yourself remember"

"not anymore"

"You should be happy man"

"well, I'm not"

"obviously! what did she do to you?"

"nothing"

"then why are you being so protective?"

"you know you should give people a chance sometimes. I'm sick of all the prejudices about muggleborns and about the stupid rivalry between Gryffindor an Slytherin!" Draco is still angry and remains standing when Blaise sits down.

"okay now you're scaring me"

"shut up"

"hey don't talk to me like that! Firs you come here unexpected and then you start judging me? You are not okay and I mean that"

"what is not okay? Isn't it possible that I might like Granger?" Draco looks down at stunned Blaise. He doesn't know what to say for a minute.

"drank any unfamiliar potions lately?" Her asks Draco.

"forget it you are obviously not in the mood to help a friend in need. Thanks a lot!" Draco storms out.

"hey I was just kidding!" Blaise yells after him but Draco is already gone.

*

"so let's get this straight" George says

"you want to get revenge" Fred continues

"on the person who has send you that letter" George finishes.

"yes that's it" Hermione smiles a little embarrassed about this. It isn't in her nature to want to get revenge. She had always told Harry an Ron how it was wrong and low and now she plans to do it herself.

"and we need your Help" Ginny says smiling happily. She has no problems with the idea of revenge.

"we do need to know a couple things before we agree you know" George has an evil grin on his face.

"like what?"

"why do you care so much?"

"who do you think it is"

"is it official yet"

"any serious snogging between the two of you"

"and more stuff like that" both the twins have a big smile on their faces making it hard to get mad.

"excuse me, I don't have to tell you that"

"if you want to help.."

"we need to know why we are doing this"

"don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it! You know you love to have a new project to use your new inventions on" Ginny tells them hoping she can get them off of Hermione's back.

"fine"

"what did you have in mind?"

"exploding sweets?"

"sweets that make them act like a duck"

"stalking letters"

"hair colouring houseplants"

"wow wait, we still need to find out who did it" Hermione holds up her hands to stop the blabbering twins but she can't help smiling a bit.

"well how do you want to do that?"

"extendable ears"

"taping people to their chairs and.."

"giving them a truth potion. Use the polyjuice potion.."

"and spy on all the suspects. Who are.."

"your suspects anyway?"

"well, let's see, Lucius Malfoy I guess" Hermione looks at Ginny for help who could sum up a few more names.

"Ron, Harry, Dobby, Pansy"

"Ron?" George asks

"Harry?" Fred ads

"Dobby?" Hermione asks looking confused.

"yes of course, and if it isn't one of them it could easily be anyone at school, I don't actually know anyone who does want to see you two together."

"so where do we start?" Hermione asks her best friend.

"with the obvious ones of course"

"who are?" she asks.

"Ron and .."

"Harry of course" the twins smile. They don't have a problem with spying on their goofy little brother. That will be fun.

That late afternoon Harry and Ron come back to the burrow, exhausted from playing Quidditch the entire day. They let themselves fall onto the couch in the living room and groan from the sour spots all over their bodies. Fred and George come in with big grins on their faces and sit down in front of them. Both harry and Ron look confused but they can hardly imagine what will happen next. Hermione and Ginny are standing on the other side of the door and are listening in with extendable ears

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I'm really busy and I don't have much inspiration lately. Thanks for all the great reviews! I would like to make a request. I know I make many Grammar and Vocabulary mistakes even though I try not to. If anyone would like to be my beta please E-mail me.


	24. The investigation

**Chapter 24: The investigation**

"Harry"

"Ron" the Weasley twins are sitting in front of Harry and Ron, ready for investigations. The two boys from the golden trio have no idea what they're in for.

"hey" they say in unison.

"we have got news.."

"that we thought you might want to know.."

" it's about Hermione.."

"And Draco" broad smiles appear on their faces once again.

"okay, what is it?" Harry asks. Ron keeps himself very quiet.

"well.." George starts

"where to start?" Fred continues.

"They were together"

"then there was.."

"this huge fight.."

"about a letter that.."

"Draco supposedly wrote"

"but now Hermione seems"

"to think that it wasn't him and"

"she is really upset and.."

"we just wanted.."

"to tell you"

"about all this"

"you didn't already"

"happen to know"

"right?"

"so that's why she's here, hell I thought she changed her mind about that stupid ferret and decided to come back to me!" Ron practically yells. Hermione rolls her eyes on the other side of the door. she and Ginny are still listening in on the four of them.

"I don't think you and Hermione will ever happen mate, you know she sees you as a brother" Harry tries to calm him down without any success and then changes the subject.

"so what was in that letter?" He asks.

"we don't know that's"

"why we came to you guys"

"figured she might"

"have told you"

"has he?"

"which letter do you mean?" Harry asks "the one about how she was just a game to him?"

"what letter? I didn't know about that" Ron looks angry with Harry for not telling him about the letter.

"What did it say?" Fred asks after giving his twin brother a meaningful look.

"something about how he won after all and how easy she was and how stupid"

"He wrote that to her? That scumback! Why didn't you tell me Harry? I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him!" Ron replies and then keeps quiet to decide what the best way to punish Draco would be.

"how long" George starts

"did you know Harry?" Fred finishes.

"since she came here I guess" he shrugs

"thanks"

"we need to go now"

"nice talking to you" they smile and practically run away from them to talk to Hermione and Ginny.

"It was Harry! How could he do that to me!" Hermione is very disappointed in Harry.

"we don't know for sure yet Hermione" Ginny tries to comfort her.

"but he said he knew when I got here but I didn't get the letter until that evening"

"well, okay I don't know what to make about that but let's continue asking questions okay"

"sure"

"Hi guys"

"did you hear everything?" the twins ask.

"yeah it's harry he pretty much gave himself away out there" Hermione looks at the ground. She still can't believe it was Harry who send her that letter.

"so what should we do now?" the always overenthusiastic twins are jumping up and down thinking of ways to make Harry look bad. Not that they don't like Harry, they just like fooling around.

"beat him"

"give him like a thousand freckles"

"make his clothes disappear tomorrow"

"when you are back at school"

"And he's standing in the middle of the great hall"

"or all of those?"

Ginny laughs of the thought of a freckled Harry losing his clothes in the middle of the grat hall. "we want to ask Dobby a couple questions first"

"what?"

"why?"

"we know it was Harry"

"and tomorrow"

"you are all back at Hogwarts"

"and we can't see his punishments"

"slow down boys we will tell you everything" Ginny smiles at her brothers. Hermione however is still quiet.

"we could still do the hair coloring houseplants though" Fred smiles

"yeah it won't kill him"

"I was thinking purple"

"or orange"

"no! no pranks before we're sure" Hermione tells them and then walks off to the room she and Ginny share.

The next day Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron get back on the train to Hogwarts. They can't find a compartment at first but then they find one at last. Hermione is very quiet and the rest decide it's best if they don't talk to her at that moment. After an hour in the depressive compartment Harry asks Hermione if she's okay but she looks angry at him and tells everyone she will go to the head boy and head girl's compartment in the front of the train. A bit scared of seeing Draco she gets in to find it empty. No head boy. Hermione can finally relax a bit. When they get off and start heading towards the castle Hermione gets a bit worried. She hasn't seen Draco at all. Why hasn't she seen him yet? While eating in the great hall she looks over at the Slytherin table a couple of times but every time she looks she doesn't see the guy she is so desperate to talk to.


	25. Sneaking around

**Chapter 25: Sneaking around **

Hermione wakes up by the sunlight in her face and the birds singing outside. It's still winter so there aren't many birds but the ones that stayed are really doing their best to sound as lovely as possible. How joyful it all may be Hermione is not happy. Draco is still not there and she decides to talk to professor Dumbledore. He isn't much of a help. He doesn't know why the youngest member of the Malfoy family hasn't showed up. Hermione doesn't care what it might do to her schoolwork but she has made up her mind. If Draco isn't there by midnight she will go over to his place to find out why. Draco doesn't show so Hermione knows what to do. It's good to be head girl. It gives her the right to walk through the castle after curfew and she goes to the Gryffindor tower. She leaves a note for Ginny telling her she will be gone for a while and that she shouldn't worry. The reason that she didn't tell her where she will go and why is because she doesn't want Harry and Ron to know. Not yet. Her next stop is Dumbledore's office.

Even though nobody would think it's strange when they see her walking around in school that late at night she still looks like a burglar sneaking around. She keeps looking behind her and one time she stumbles over Mrs. Norris. The genitor's cat who screams like she's tortured giving Hermione a heart attack. Hermione hides behind a big pillar and waits to see if Filch will be coming to see what she did to his precious cat. But he doesn't show and Hermione continues her way to professor Dumbledore's office. She has no idea where the man sleeps and if it's even possible to sneak in and use his fireplace without him noticing. It's too bad she can't use any fireplace in the castle. It would be a lot easier if she could just use the one in her own dormitory. But if it would be that easy it would be no fun sneaking out is what Draco would tell her if he knew what she was thinking.

Hermione opens the door to Dumbledore's office as silently as possible and closes the door behind her in the same manner. "good evening miss Granger. I was expecting you"

Hermione nearly jumps a meter high by hearing the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"professor, I, I," she stammers.

"take a seat miss Granger. I think we need to talk"

"yes, professor." She sits down and looks at her hands which she folded in her lap. She can't look at him from embarrassment.

"Tell me why you are here miss Granger"

"well, I, euhm, well"

"the truth miss Granger. Please. I won't get mad"

"actually I wanted to use your fireplace to go to the Malfoy manor to see where Draco is"

"I see. You two have gotten quite close am I right?"

"yes. How did you know I would be coming?"

"well you see miss Granger I might be an old man but I'm not insane. It was pretty obvious you would try to find a way to look for Draco and this is the only way out of Hogwarts"

"yes. I'm sorry professor but I'm really worried. We had a fight just before Christmas and I'm scared he will do something stupid."

"don't be sorry. It's only normal to want to protect the ones you love."

"but I don't.." Dumbledore gives her one of his famous looks. "yes. I guess you're right" Hermione looks at her lap again, blushing a bit.

"now, I would like to go to bed soon. I give you one week to find young mister Malfoy and bring him back."

"you're allowing me to leave school grounds to find him?"

"of course. You would be doing me a favor by finding a lost student don't you think."

"yes I guess so." She smiles. "thank you"

Dumbledore stands up and walks towards a closet near the fireplace and takes out a small bowl with flew powder and makes a gesture that Hermione should come to him. "It's time you get going but don't forget you have only one week. Hermione nods and with a flash of green lights she disappears.

She appears in the fireplace in Draco's room but he's not there. Hermione decides she will go look for him and try to avoid Lucius an Narcissa. She looks around. The room brings back a lot of memories. Like the time Draco whispered to her that he loves her when he thought she was asleep. She smiled but didn't react knowing that he would feel really uncomfortable if she did. That was the night before the handcuffs disappeared. Hermione walks to the door, opens it, quickly takes a look and then pulls her head back with the same speed. There is nobody there but she saw it in a movie once and she always wanted to try it. Hermione laughs at how silly she is acting and walks out. She looks in various rooms but all that she finds are some old books lying around that she will remember to ask for later when everything is alright between her and Draco. She turns around the corner and faces the slightly taller Lucius Malfoy. The person she hoped to avoid.

"look what we have here, Miss Granger. I didn't expect to see you here" Lucius gives her his most charming smile. It was the most hideous face anybody could ever make but she figured it was supposed to be a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you"

"let's skip the small talk shall we? We both know we can't stand the sight of each other"

"fine. Where's Draco?"

"In school of course where else would he be?"

"he never showed"

"that's not possible, I told him that he should attend to school even when he didn't want to. He always does what he is told"

"well I guess he is finally choosing his own path because he's gone"

"this is your fault! I knew you would be trouble! I knew from the start! That's why I tried to convince Dumbledore that you aren't Head girl material. Of course the stupid old man wouldn't listen to me. He never does. You will pay for this!" He draws his wand and points it at Hermione who draws hers too. "I send you a letter. Figured it would break the two of you up. Apparently it did but now he's missing you filthy little,,"

"you send me that letter?" Hermione practically explodes and shouts at him. He walks backwards. The little muggleborn witch sure is intimidating when she's mad. He suddenly feels a strange compassion for Harry and the annoying red haired one. "how could you! You stupid, selfish arrogant pig! You made me think my best friend send me that stupid letter! And how dare you sabotage your own son like that! You have no idea what he is going through! Where is he? Tell me!"

"how dare you talk to me like that" he said back with a look of disgust. He wanted to hex her but right when he said the spell she apparated and she was gone before the spell could hit her.

Hermione suddenly remembered how Draco told her about this place near London he liked to go when he was young. He went there when he tried to escape everything and when he wanted to be alone. He told her once when they were talking about the past and growing up. He told her and then quickly changed the subject. Clearly uncomfortable talking about it. Hermione is standing in front of an old family grave. It's dark and Hermione never liked to be on a graveyard, let alone in the middle of the night. She hopes Draco is there so she can stop looking for him and talk to him but she also wants to find him here because this place is creeping her out and she wants him to be around. Somehow the one guy that has always made her life like hell can make her feel safe. That thought still surprises her sometimes but she is getting more and more used to it. At first Hermione hesitates to go in, he might not want to talk to her if he is even there, but the cold breeze makes her go in anyway. _You didn't come here to just leave Hermione Jane Granger. _ She tells herself and then opens the door that leads her into the tomb.

**Sorry for the late update, I have been too busy with schoolwork to finish this. **


	26. Some people say

**Chapter 26: Some people say..**

Hermione worked up the nerve to go inside the old Malfoy grave. After all the scary things she went through, graveyards still give her the creeps. She can't believe Draco went here when he was younger when he wanted to be left alone. You could just go to the park or something but no, he just had to go to the place all of his dead ancestors rest. When Hermione opens the door and looks in she finds a really big dark room. The roof is hold up by several pillars and there is a lot of dust on the ground. Besides dust there are many pieces of broken stones on the ground. The walls are filled with plants that grew their way up to the tiny little windows on the top, probably searching for some sunlight. The plants must me hexed so they wouldn't die, no normal plant would stay alive in this place. Too dark and dry.

Hermione doesn't see Draco but the sleeping bag and the dirty clothes in the corner tell her that he was there. Hermione walks over to his stuff and sits down on his sleeping bag. She doesn't feel safe at all and she hopes he will be there soon. She smells the familiar scent that comes off of his clothes. She smiles and makes a little fire to warm her up. A nice little side effect is that she can actually see something in the room. Hermione is very tired and lays down for a minute. She doesn't want to but she falls asleep.

"what do you think you are doing?" Draco yells at Hermione and pulls the sleeping back from underneath her and she falls on the hard ground.

"ouch that hurt"

"why are you here?" he asks, still angry but a little softer.

"hello to you too"

"hello"

"I came to look for you"

"yeah, I kind of got that. Why? You never really liked me anyway. Came to break my heart again?"

"don't be cruel"

"why? You did it to me!" he looks around looking for something to throw at her but he figures that a stone is too cruel and dust won't do and since all that is there he just tries to call her names. "You, you hamburger!"

"hamburger? Are you kidding me?" Hermione tries hard not to laugh at him but the way he said hamburger was just unbelievably funny. "peanut"

"don't call me a peanut you bookworm!"

"ferret" she smiles

"bitch" and the smile disappears.

"you have no right to talk to me like that Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"why not? You treated me like dirt over Christmas!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"I'm sorry is not gonna cut it! Why would you send me something like that anyway? If you didn't want to be with me you could at least told me in a nicer way!"

"because I thought you send me this." Hermione holds out the letter. He hesitates at first but then his curiosity wins it from his stubbornness.

"I never wrote this"

"I know. Your father did but I didn't know that at the time"

"how do you know it was my father?"

"I did my homework"

"so that letter you send me was just a load of bull?"

"yes, that's what I've been trying to explain to you for the past hour and a half"

"but you were so mean"

"you've seen what I thought you wrote to me, I was pretty upset. I never meant the things I said to you I just didn't want you to think that you made me feel bad"

"I can't believe you actually thought I really wrote that to you. I would never say anything like that to you"

"maybe now you wouldn't but last year you certainly would have. After the last six years together can you actually blame me for thinking that what I thought you wrote was true?"

"I guess not"

"how did you find me anyway?"

"I remembered you told me you liked to go here when you were little"

"oh right, I forgot about that"

"you know, you are completely and utterly insane"

He smiles a little "and why is that?"

"for going here for fun"

"it's quiet, nice"

"creepy, dark" he smiles.

"why did you come look for me?"

"do you really need to ask me that?"

"no, but I want you to say it"

"well, I kind of, had to"

"why did you have to look for me" Draco smirks.

"Dumbledore made me, gave me about a week"

"what? That's it? You didn't even want to?"

"nope, seriously did you think I would miss class just to be with you?"

"guess not" he looks down and Hermione can's hold back her laughs. And she hits him softly in the shoulder. "I'm just playing. You are too easy!"

"no I'm not!" he says offended."

She laughs. "come on, we should get back to Hogwards "

"wait, didn't you say you had a week to find me?"

"yes, so?"

"that was just a couple of days ago right?"

"yes"

"we could stay here a little while before we really have to get back"

"but we would miss school"

"we're missing school already and it's not like it would make much of a difference. You know you have all the books memorized already, no need to deny it"

"I guess that's true, but I can't think of any reason to stay here" she looks around "yuk"

He laughs. "you know, some people say"

"say what?"

"that making up after a fight is the best time anybody could have"

"why is that" Hermione looks confused

Draco smirks. "this is why" he starts kissing her and pulling her down with him onto the sleeping bag. The only clean place on the ground.

**The next day**

"draco?"

"yes?"

"I notices you didn't have any scars on you last night. How did you get away from that wild cat that day in the forest?"

"Firenze did all the fighting actually, I got hit ones and then he came. I passed out I guess"

"wow, that's your big story? What a hero"

"thanks a lot!" he says

Hermione smiles. "you're welcome.

"we need to get ready to get back to Hogwarts."

"I can't pursue you into staying here another night?"

"no you can't"

"well okay than. I do like to sleep in a normal bed again"

"I thought you would"

"Hermione!" Ginny comes running towards her and hugs her. "you are so mean scaring me like that! Don't ever leave without telling me where you are going and for how long"

"I told you I would be fine"

"yeah you say that more often. When was the last time? Was it when you got held up my dementors or when you found a nice little creature on the street that you wanted to take home that wanted to kill you in the end."

"you mad eyour point" Hermione smiles.

"good. So I see you found him. You two all okay?"

"yes we are" they smile. Ron and Harry are coming their way and Draco puts his arm around Hermione. Probably just wants to show Ron how Hermione is now his.

"hi guys" Harry says. "where have you been"

"little vacation, we wanted to see Hawaii" Draco tells him.

"right, so everything all sorted out with those letters and everything?"

"jup"

"so who wrote it?" Harry asks and looks from Hermione to Draco and back to Hermione.

"Lucius, but I thought it was you! How did you know about the letter?"

"I found it, how did you know I knew?"

"the twins. you read my letter? There could have been something private in there! why didn't you tell me?"

"well for starters I figured you'd react like that and I was afraid you would start crying when I told you and I wouldn't have known what to do. So I thought that if you wanted to talk about it to Ron or me you'd tell us yourself and I just kept it quiet."

"well that explains a lot" Hermione hugs Harry. "I was so mad at you. I'm sorry I believed you did it"

"yeah I'm pretty surprised you did but I understand, you were upset and it was better to think your best friend wrote it than your boyfriend"

"I guess that's true, I'm still sorry Harry"

"it's okay"

"now that everyone is here, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving" Ron says. Adding something to the conversation for the first time.

"you are always starving" Ginny tells her brother and everybody follows Ron to the great hall. Everybody but Draco and Hermione.

"harry, you are not Hermione's best friend, I am" Ginny tells him.

"you are not! We are!" Ron and Harry reply in unison. Both with the same tone of disagreement.

Hermione smiles. "I'm glad we worked things out"

"me too" Draco smiles. And they kiss to finish this story.

**Hey everyone. This was my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks everyone for reading it and maybe replying. Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Black Daisy.**

**19-12-08**


End file.
